Unatained Happiness
by DSAngel300
Summary: Takes place after last episode. Before Inuyasha can admit his love for Kagome, he has to go through many road blocks before he can finally be with his love. But even then, can they really live a happily ever after, or will life cause them to part forever!
1. The nightmare

I woke up to the sound of the cool wind blowing nicely through the wind. It was a pretty nice day, nothing too special, just an ordinary spring day.

"Inuyasha! Hey wake up silly"

I shot up from my comfortable spot in the plains and saw her. That beautiful maiden smiling at me with that lovely, god forsaken, smile that makes my heart stop.

"Come walk with me"

she reached out her hand and tilted her head slightly to the left. But just shrugged it off on purpose.

"No! I'm tired" I laid back down with my arms behind my head. I started to smile knowing what Kagomes next move was going to be.

"come on Inuyasha, you can't sleep all day"

And as I predicted she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Together we walked through the meadow hand to hand. I searched for Miroku and the others, but no one was around. It didn't matter anyways, I wanted them gone…all I wanted was to be with her. If only I just tell her….tell her that I'm in love with her.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

I pulled her closer to me until I was able to wrap my arms around her body and I can feel her warmth.

"I've been wanting to tell you something…"

I can't hold it back anymore, I can't keep it a secret from her. It's now or never.

"Kagome…I wanted to say that I'm…in…"

then she disappeared. In an instant she vanished from my arms.

"Kagome? Kagome!?"

The dark gray clouds overtook the warm sun and brought forth a cold, violent blast of wind. Then I smelt it. That awful smell of burnt flesh and blood.

Naraku was here.

I could hear the basterd laughing from behind, and I didn't hesitate to take out my sword and face the monster.

"Naraku!"

I swung the Tessuiga from above him to slice off his head, but he quickly dodged it and disappeared from my eyes.

"Naraku!! NARAKU WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"Inuyasha!"

And there he was from afar, laughing as he lift Kagome from the ground and tightly squeezed her neck, until air was impossible to capture. I felt my blood rise as saw him chocking her, I was not going to lose her to him! Not ever!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

I ran up closer to them, until a ring of fire as tall as a mountain crossed my path. I tried to go through it, but the flames were think and I couldn't see

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome!!"

And then I heard it! That terrifying sound that nearly crushed my soul. The sound of a neck snapping in half. Narkus laugh was heard after and it only got louder and louder.

"Kagome!! Kagome are you still there! Kagome!! KAGOME!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha wakes up in a gasp, with his heart pounding, and sweat pouring down from his face. It was night time and Inuyasha was up in a tree sleeping, while everyone slept on the ground.

Inuyasha sighs in relief

"Curse it all…why do I keep having this stupid dream? Is something going to happen to Kagome?"

Inuyasha jumps down from his branch to Kagome's sleeping bag..

"Kagome" Inuyasha slightly moves some of her hair to see her face.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Kagome what's going to happen to you?" Inuyasha stares at Kagome until she wakes up

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned " What…why are you staring at me. Is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha jumps backwards. He just couldn't be so close to her at the moment.

"I…um… saw you shivering and I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. It's just cold tonight."

Inuyasha takes off his robe and wraps it around Kagome.

"Here, you can use it for tonight."

"Thank you, but will you be cold"

"I'll be fine"

Inuyasha's concerned look on his face caught Kagomes eyes, and naturally she would be worried.

"Ah, Inuyasha…us there something wrong? You know you can tell me"

"No… I just…"

Inuyasha was silent, he couldn't tell her about his dream. Everyone was already up to their necks over Naraku and Kohaku. Telling them about his dream, even him wasn't certain about, would only make things worse.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm going for a walk"

"I'll come with you"

"No, I'll be alright by myself." Inuyasha gives her a little smile "Go bck to sleep. We have to get an early start tomorrow."

"alright"

Kagomes gives a little yawn and falls back to sleep, while Inuyasha walked away into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The afternoon, Inuyasha was still half asleep as for everyone who was wide-awake.

"Yawn! So what leads do we have?"

"None so far, we didn't find any clues at Oni's remains" replied Miroku

Inuyasha was getting annoyed and folded his arms.

"Darn it! We always lose Naraku at the last minute. Man this is annoying."

"You said it!" Shippo agreed. A small growling noise was heard beyond the trees, and everyone stared at its source.

Shippo's hungry little stomach.

"When are we going to eat? I'm starving"

"Yeah, come to think of it we all haven't eaten anything for two days now." said Sango

"Look! There's a village up ahead." said Kagome as she pointed her finger the upcoming village.

"But you forget, we ran out of money."

"Don't worry, I have it under control"

Everyone looks at Miroku. Knowing him, that he was most likely to scam the village in a phony exorcism. Next thing you know, all of them are sitting in a well furnished room with lunch right before them.

"I wonder what Miroku told them this time let us stay the night."

"Knowing Miroku, he might told them a phony tale or something about a demon nearby. What a liar." said Inuyasha

"Sadly that is probity true." Kagome agreed

Miroku walks into the room with a bunch of ladies following him.

"Please, please ladies I'm only here to help." said the beautiful geishas "Thank you lord monk!"

"We only wish we can do more to satisfy you."

"That is okay, you've done enough." Miroku closes the door and sits down to eat lunch.

"What did you do, Miroku." said Sango

"I simply told the people in this town that I put up a barrier to keep away the upcoming danger."

"What danger?" said Inuyasha

"Well Naraku is still out there, that is enough danger isn't"

Nobody could really say anything. True that Naraku was out there so it might be dangerous.

"Also I heard they have the best dinning here, so I couldn't refuse."

Now everyone knew it was just a fake lie.

An old man comes into the room with some more food and sits it on the table.

"Excuse me monk, but does this have to do with the mysterious castle on the mountain."

"A castle on the mountain?" said Kagome

"Yes one day as I was walking I saw a mysterious castle on the mountain near us. I wanted to go but I think some sort of barrier was around it. So I went away. After I left I felt a very bad feeling for my village."

"A barrier around the mountain!?" thought Kagome "Maybe that is where Naraku is hiding."

"Which way is this mountain?" said Sango

"Just north from here, it's about a two day walk from here."

"We should be going then. Naraku might be hiding over there." said Kagome

"Right lets go." said Inuyasha

As everyone walks outside Miroku runs and stops them at the door.

"Stop! We can't go now."

"How come"

"I sort of told everyone that we will stay here for one night to make sure everyone is safe."

Everyone give Miroku an evil stare and Miroku sweats a little bit.

Inuyasha sit down all aggravated.

"Geeze how annoying! Why do we always end up saving Miroku's butt every time he screws up."

"Thank you for helping me out with this."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Inuyasha then remembers his dream last night. He remembers the mountain, Kagome, Naraku, and himself.

"_Could that be the mountain the old man is talking about? Is that where he is hiding?" _

Kagome notices Inuyasha sudden silence.

"Anything wrong Inuyasha?" wondered Kagome

"No, its nothing. I'm going for a walk."

Inuyasha walks outside and goes toward the woods. Kagome walks outside the house and waits at the door.

"Inuyasha? Are you sure your alright? You've been acting strange since last night."

"Its nothing alright! A guy needs to think a while doesn't he!"

Feeling a little awkward from shouting at Kagome, Inuyasha continued toward the forest. Kagome looked at him he was completely out of her sight..

"Hope he doesn't get into to much trouble." Kagome worried

"Don't worry. Inuyasha will able to handle anything that comes in his way." said Shippo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night quickly approached

Inuyasha freely lies on a tree branch staring at the black, starry sky. While messing with his necklace. Inuyasha chuckles as he ran the beads of segaration through his fingers. "I wonder why I still can't get these blasted things off." Inuyasha remembers when Kagome and he first met. How Kaede gave, or should I say, place the beads on him against his will.

He remembers all the times he had with Kagome. The time he first met her. The first time she told him to sit. The first she cried for him, the first time he ever held her.

Inuyasha held his chest as his heart began to race.

"Kagome…I need to tell you" all the sudden Inuyasha sees a bunch f white wavy demons in the sky. "Are those…Kikyo's soul collectors?" Inuyasha ran after the soul collectors with led him to an open cliff where you got a great view of feudal Japan.

Right there looking from the cliff was Kikyo and her servants.

"Kikyo"

"Hello Inuyahsa, I see you have survived."

"Duh, I wasn't going to let Naraku kill me that easily."

"Inuyahsa, have you figured out how to destroy Naraku yet."

"We need to destroy his heart for him to completely be destroyed. But I thought you knew that."

"In order to destroy the heart you need to pierce it with a strong enough sacred arrow. Sadly, my arrows aren't that strong. If you want to completely destroy Naraku you need to find a priciest stronger then I."

"Where can I find such a priciest?"

"I don't know if there was any stronger priciest. If they were, they would have been chosen to guard the sacred jewel shard in the first place."

Inuyahsa and Kikyo were silent for a bit. Kikyo thought back to the time Kagome saved her from the miasma. Only a person with enormous power was able to do that. Then she thought about Kagome using her arrow. Kikyo looked at her companions "Maybe she. . ."

"Kikyo?"

"Naraku's powers are getting stronger by the day Inuyasha and so is his heart."

"Naraku's heart is getting stronger?"

"I have to go. I'll see you again soon".

Kikyo files up into the skies along with her servant and disappears.

"Kikyo"


	2. Kohaku

Back at the village, Kagome is there waiting for Inuyasha to return home. She stands next to a tree near a stream at the village just staring in the woods. That look in Inuyasha eyes worried her, It was like he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. She has always been friends with him, so why…why now do they rave to be secretive.

Kagome hears a rustle in the grass and quickly turns around.

"Inuyasha."

Shippo comes out of the grass and runs up to Kagome.

"Kagome, dinner is about to start."

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long to come home" said Kagome

"Yeah, usually he's done whining by now" said Shippo

"_Inuyasha, where are you"_

Kagome looks up and sees one of Kikyo's soul collectors carrying a soul.

"_Kikyo's Soul Collectors! Inuyasha must have gone to see Kikyo again"_

Kagome gets a somewhat sad look on her face. The soul collector disappears. Shippo looks at Kagome with the sad expression on her face.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" Shippo asks

Kagome stays silent. She was too busy getting lost in her thoughts to even notice Shippo talking to her. Shippo jumps on Kagome's shoulder pulls her hair a bit/

"Kagome"

"Oh sorry Shippo."

"Are you worried about Inuyasha?"

"A little, but it's alright."

Inuyasha then comes out of the woods looking a little worried and confused as well..

"Inuyasha"

"Hey."

"Where did you go! Kagome was worried about you!" yells Shippo as he jumps Kagome's back

"oh shut up, it's not like I…." Said Inuyasha

Kagome turns away from Inuyasha and sits next to the stream. Shippo jumps off her back and looks at her sad angry expression.

"Kagome"

"So what did she tell you this time Inuyasha?"

Shippo looks at Inuyasha completely confused. Inuyasha is surprise again to notice that Kagome knew where he was at. Then again she always knows where he is. Inuyasha gets worried that if he tells her she might say sit again. So Inuyasha walks up to her and sit next to her.

"She told me that Naraku's heart has powers of its own and his barrier is getting stronger. The only way to completely kill him is to purify the jewel within his heart."

"Really"

"Kikyo said she isn't strong enough to do it though. She told me that we need to find a stronger priciest then her in order to destroy Naraku's heart."

"I see." Kagome looks at her sacred jewel shard.

"What's wrong?"

"If I can make myself stronger I might be able to help you destroy Naraku. Maybe if I use all my heart I could probity… "

"Don't even think about it." scowled Inuyasha "You are already strong enough to help me get close to him, you don't need to go any further."

"Inuyasha"

"We'll find another way to kill Naraku, without getting you hurt"

Kagome smiles and scoot closer to him

"You're right. If we worked together, we'll find another way."

Far away you see Kohaku walking in a castle. He is in his regular clothes and is carrying his weapon on his back. "Where is everyone anyways?" Kohaku starts looking around and hears Kagura say his name.

"What about Kohaku, is he going to protect Kanna and the baby again."

"No, I had something in stored for Kohaku." said Naraku

"Kagura, should you be looking out for intruders." said Hakudoshi

Kohaku get a little worried and hides behind a wooden pole. Kagura frowns and walks away to keep watch. As soon as she left, Kohaku gets closer to the door and hears the rest of the conversation. Kohaku silently peeks in the room. There he saw Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Naraku. Kanna is holding Naraku's infant and heart. "What are they talking about? Why didn't they tell me that there was a meeting."

"Kanna, I want you to take him to the castle on Mt. Fuji. You will wait for me there." Said Naraku

Kanna nods her head and takes the baby in her hands.

"What about the girl? Should I go out and kill each one of them who is protecting her." said Hakudoshi.

"Do what you please, just don't disappoint me."

Kohaku stands there listening to the conversation. "Kill who? What girl?" Kohaku first think it's Sango, but what does Naraku want with her. Then he remembers Kagome and her sacred arrows. "Maybe they are after her, which means . . . he'll be fighting Sango." Kohaku takes out his weapon and holds it close to him. "If I ever going to kill Naraku it has to be now, when he lease suspects it." Just before he makes his move, Hakudoshi suddenly appears right before him.

"Naraku doesn't need you anymore Kohaku." Said Hakudoshi

Kohaku gets afraid and squeezes his weapon tight.

"Naraku knows you have your memories back. He thinks you'll be trouble, so now I come to take the jewel shard that is inside your back."

Kohaku swings his weapon at Hakudoshi and runs off. Kagura comes in a looks at Kohaku running away.

"Are you going after him." Said Kagura

"You go after him. I have more important things to do."

Hakudoshi has that evil smile on his face. Kagura frowns a bit, and hops on her feather rider and flies into the sky. You see Kohaku running for his life in the woods. He trips over a bolder scaring his knees and elbows and runs again. "I need to find those people, before Hakudoshi gets to them." said Kohaku as runs faster and faster. Kagura summons a great ogre demon, and he comes after Kohaku.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang are just leaving the village.

"Well we should come back again, the food was great." said Miroku

"You were more interested in the women then the food, weren't you Miroku." said Sango angrily

"No you got it wrong Sango!" said Miroku defensibly "I was really interested in the food, honest."

"Yeah right!" Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Ha! Ha! So where did you go last night Inuyasha? You were out for a while."

"No where important and don't try to change the subject onto me."

Suddenly Kirara suddenly sniffs something and stops.

"Kirara" said Sango

Kirara starts running into the forest. "Kirara, wait up."

"What's the matter with Kirara?" asks Shippo

Suddenly Kagome gets a very serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asks Inuyasha

"A sacred jewel shard in nearby." said Kagome

"Could it be Kohaku" says Miroku

"Let go!"

Kagome gets on Inuyasha's back and both start running after Sango and Kirara. Miroku runs along side them while Shippo hangs on to Miroku. They catch up to Sango who is already in her fighting uniform and her hair up. Kirara changes into her bigger form. Sango jumps on Kirara's back and all ran toward Kohaku.

"You just couldn't wait for us." said Inuyasha sarcastic like

"Forgive me." said Sango

Kohaku is the middle of an open field taking on the giant ogre. Kohaku swings his weapon to the demon and slashes it's arm off. He does this again, but the giant grabs the chain, picks Kohaku up, and slams Kohaku on the ground. Kohaku releases chain and takes out his sword, and runs to stab the ogre. The demon dodges the move and slams Kohaku to the ground again. Kagura comes out of nowhere and watches the boy being slammed into the ground. "Wouldn't be long now." said Kagura as she opens her fan. Kohaku tries to stand up, but struggles a bit.

"Now, I will take the shard that is inside your back boy."

The demon reaches out for Kohaku. Kohaku tries to get up again, but couldn't move.

"Kohaku!" yells Sango and she throws her boomerang bone. It hits the demons hand and cuts it off. The demon yells in agony. Sango runs and grabs Kohaku. Inuyasha arrives and sees Kagura in the air.

"Kagura!"

"Wind blades dance!" shots of wind blades come from her fan. Inuyasha dodges the blades, but then the demon comes out and tries to stomp Inuyasha. He dodges this too, but only barely.

"All right I had enough of this!" said Inuyasha as he takes out his Tetsusaiga

The demon started to run towards Inuyasha. "Wind Scar" and the wind scar cuts through the demon like cheese. At that moment Kagura tries to use he wind blade dance on Inuyasha, but Kagura is stopped by Kagome when she nearly strikes Kagura with her sacred arrow. Inuyasha attacks Kagura but she gets away.

"Damn it! This is pissing me off"

Anyways Inuyasha puts away Tetsusaiga and runs to Sango and Kagome.

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" yells Sango

"He's okay, just a little knocked out." Said Miroku

"But we still should get him treated. His wounds look pretty bad." said Kagome

Inuyasha takes Kohaku and puts him on his back.

"I know a place near a lake we can go to, come on."

Inuyasha began to run toward the lake while the others followed him. As the go off you see one of the Saimyousho bugs observing everything. It flies away to Hakudoshi and it tells him everything about where Kagome can be found. Sesshomaru enters the field where Inuyasha fought the demon. He looks around and sees the remains of the windscar and realizes that Inuyasha was here.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru angrily

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for us" said Rin as she kindly runs to him. Jaken runs up to them. He is completely out of breath.

"My lord, may we please stop." said Jaken as he passes out

Rin looks around and sees Kohaku's weapon lying around the field. Suddenly she gets a flashback of Kohaku about to slice her with that same weapon.

"Kohaku"

Sesshomaru looks at Rin who is looking at the weapon. Sesshomaru gets an angry look on his face and walks away.

"Let's go Rin"

Rin picks up Kohaku's weapon and joins Sesshomaru.

"Coming my Lord. Come on master Jaken." Jaken, who is still a little tired, gets up and walks along side with Sesshomaru and Rin. Inside a small little cabin near the river, you see Sango wetting a towel and placing it on Kohaku's head. Kohaku wakes up and see Sango and Kagome.

"Kohaku, you're awake" said Sango happily

"Where am I" said Kohaku

"You're safe now. That's all you need to know"

Kohaku sits up a bit. Kirara pops into his lap and starts purring. He smiles and pets her head a bit.

"Kohaku, why was that demon after you?" asked Kagome

Kohaku is silent for a little bit. "I can't remember a lot. All I remember is that I ran away. Naraku was going to kill me so I ran."

Sango seems to be relived that Kohaku is away from Naraku, but she doesn't know if she can trust him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku are outside. Miroku is sitting on a rock trying to make something, while Inuyasha is in the water looking for a fish. Inuyasha spots a good fish and attacks it with his claws, but misses. This aggravates him and thinks that the fish are underwater laughing at him. Inuyasha tries his attack again and grabs a fish, but the fish bitch slaps him across the face and pops back into the water. Inuyasha yells and begins to splash the water all around him with his claws. A rock comes flying and hits Inuyasha's head.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" said Miroku. Why don't you just sit down and fish with me." Miroku takes out the fishing pole he was making and starts fishing.

"That takes too long. It's much faster if I take them by force." said Inuyasha. To his surprise Miroku already caught five fish already. Inuyasha gets annoyed and walks out of the water and sits next to Miroku. "I wonder why Naraku is after Kohaku. Do you think it's another trap like before." said Miroku

"I think so, but I have a feeling that Kohaku knows where Naraku's heart is. If we can force the truth out of him, we'll be able to find him." said Inuyasha


	3. Sayo's words and Kikyo's heart

Inuyasha sniffs a bit and notice that someone is coming. He quickly stands up and takes out his Tetsusaiga.

"What wrong Inuyasha" said Miroku

Sesshomaru and his companion come out from the woods to the river.

"Sesshomaru" said Miroku

"Why are you here Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha

"The boy, where is he" said Sesshomaru

"Is he taking about Kohaku?"

Kagome and Sango come out of the hunt to see what the matter is. They see Sesshomaru and grabbed their weapons. "Kohaku stay here." said Sango and both go outside.

"What do you want with Kohaku" said Inuyasha

"The same reason you want him Inuyasha." Sesshomaru see Sango and Kagome come out with their weapons. Then he sees Miroku getting ready to use his wind tunnel

"Too bad, there is no way that we are letting you take Kohaku."

"I just came here to tell you not to trust that boy. Even if he is free from Naraku, he is still his puppet. As long as he has the jewel in his back, Naraku can make him kill you anytime he wants."

"Why are you telling us this?" said Miroku "Did you always want to see Inuyasha dead."

Sesshomaru walks away and Jaken follows him. Sesshomaru stops and stares at Inuyasha.

"I will be the one to kill you Inuyasha. Not anyone else." Sesshomaru and Jaken walk away. Rin smiles and puts something on the ground. She turns around to catch up with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Inuyasha walks to the other side of the river to see that Rin brought back Kohaku's weapon. "So what now Inuyasha" said Miroku "Sesshomaru is right. As long as Kohaku has the jewel in his back Naraku still has control over him." Kohaku comes out of the hunt with Kirara

"Kohaku, you shouldn't be moving quite yet." said Sango

"I need your help. I need you guys to help me destroy Naraku." said Kohaku

"Kohaku" said Kagome

"I thought I can do it all by myself so you or anyone else wouldn't have to get hurt anymore, but I can't do it alone."

Everyone is stunned to hear what Kohaku is saying. They didn't know to believe him because he could just be saying this just to get closer to the jewel shard.

"I remember everything now. I remembered how Naraku forced me to kill even if I didn't want to. Dad, the villagers, our family, that little girl everything came back. He forced me to kill the people I loved and cared for. Kohakus tone gets more aggressive and louder. "I want to kill Naraku so he can suffer like he made me suffer."

Kohaku begins to cry. All of those terrible memories start flying back and forth in his head

"I WANT TO KILL HIM!"

Kohaku lies his back on the door way and slowly drops to the floor. He puts his hands across his face and starts to bawls like a baby. Everyone is dead silent and a tad bit scared. They never had seen Kohaku like this, not even Sango. They knew that Kohaku is release from Naraku, because Naraku would have never made him said that. Sango is shocked about what she heard. "So he wasn't the one who did that, it was Naraku controlling him again. He never wanted to kill people, why else would he be hurting so much" Sango walks to Kohaku and hugs him tightly.

"Oh Kohaku"

Kohaku is a little embarrassed at first be he soon give in and hugs Sango back. Inuyasha walks to Kohaku and Sango and gives Kohaku his weapon back.

"If you're going to stay with us you're going to need this." Inuyasha said sarcastic like .Kagome smiles at Inuyasha. She knew that Inuyasha was going to let Sango keep her brother with him, even if Naraku might still be controlling him a bit.

"Lets get something straight, if Naraku tell you to attack give us a warning so we can knock some sense into you. Got it!" yelled Inuyasha

"Sure" Kohaku said nervously

"Thank you Inuyasha" said Sango

Inuyasha turns around with a frown on his face. "No big deal, just keep him out of trouble. Can we please start eating now?"

"I'll set up a fire" said Kagome as she and Shippo start gathering sticks "Kohaku why don't you get some rest. Dinner won't be ready for a while." Kohaku nods in agreement and walks back in the hunt with Kirara. Sango sees Kohaku walks back inside the cabin and turns around and look at Inuyasha staring at the water. She remembers the time Inuyasha saved her from killing Kohaku and herself. A tear flows down from her eyes and she smiles. She quickly wipes away the tear and walks inside, but she turns around again and looks at Inuyasha.

"Thank you again Inuyasha" said Sango as she walks in the hunt along with Kohaku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyo, along with her servants, walk along a dark path in a forest, letting the moonlight be their guide. A orange light beamed in the distance, and Kikyo soul collectors dashed toward it.

"Look my Lady" said the little girl

"It looks like bandits burned the village and terrorized the people." said the other

Kikyo looks at the terrible sight then hears a rumble in the bushes. A wounded girl stubble from the bushes, with arrows in her back, while carrying a baby.

"Please . . . help . . . my . . . village is under attack . . . mother" said the child as she passes out right in front of Kikyo. Kikyo kneels down to the girl to see if she is dead. She was alive and so was the baby. Kikyo pulls out the arrows and sets her and the baby next to a tree.

"Get me some water and medical herbs" Kikyo demanded and her servents flew into the air to gather what she needed.

"Poor Girl"

Kikyo slightly moves her hair and immediately recognizes the girl.

"I…I know this girl"

Kikyo remembers that the girl was her old friend Sayo. After a while Sayo comes too. She looks around and sees Kikyo absorbing the souls of dead women.

"Kikyo?" Sayo whispered

"Sayo, are you okay?"

"I'm okay now, where's my little brother."

Sayo looks around and sees the Kikyo's servants taking care of him. Sayo tries to get up, but struggles.

"You shouldn't move now, you're still to weak." said Kikyo. Another soul collector comes and Kikyo absorbs the soul.

"Thank you for helping me, Kikyo" Kikyo slightly smiles as she sits next to Sayo on the tree.

"Kikyo I always wanted to ask you something, but never got the chance."

"Yes Sayo"

"Why are you here in the living… if you're dead?"

"I'm here to destroy a horrible demon and kill the man I once loved. Only then my soul will be saved and I can finally rest in peace."

Sayo is frightened about what she had heard. She knew that Kikyo isn't like this. She knew that deep down Kikyo has a very gentle heart.

"Kikyo will you truly rest in peace if the man you love dies."

Kikyo wonders about what she said. She gets a tiny bit confused.

"Maybe the reason he hurt you is because you know he has fallen in love with someone else. Would it be right to make the people he love suffer like you did. Can you truly be happy knowing that you created that suffering?"

Kikyo is silent a bit

"I might not know much about you Kikyo, but I don't know you're not evil. You have a pure heart, if you didn't you wouldn't have saved me or my brother. You a good person, just hate has filled your heart now. Not completely though."

Sayo falls asleep. While Kikyo stood there looking at her. Kikyo picks her up and hands Sayo to her assistances.

"Take her and her brother to a nice home. Make sure they're taken care of."

The two girls fly into the sky and Kikyo looks at another soul the soul collector gives her. Kikyo looks out afar and sees Mt. Fuji.

"Naraku"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Its night time and everyone is sleeping except for Kagome who is still lying on the ground looking up into the sky.

"Sota…Grandpa….mom…I haven't been home for a while. I wonder how every things is going over there. Kagome shuffles around in her little sleeping bag. She takes out that glowing pink shard, lying dormant in its bottle.

"My duty is collect all the shards from Naraku and finally destroy the shikon jewel, but even then, can I really leave this world behind? Can I really leave Inuyasha behind? Inuyasha might just end up being with Kikyo, so what use am I? I'm not strong or anything….what help can I be when it comes to Naraku?" Kagome was getting annoyed. It was impossible for her to sleep now.

When she got up and walked outside she saw Inuyasha next to the fire, focusing on the dancing flames. He doesn't move or anything just stares.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome

Inuyasha comes back to reality and see Kagome walking towards him.

"Why are you up so late" said Inuyasha

"I couldn't sleep. I was just wondering about a couple of things. Like what will happen once we get Naraku's jewel shard. We can get rid of the jewel unless we have all the shards, you know"

"I don't mind snatching the ones in Koga's legs. I'll cut that scrawny wolfs legs off if I have to."

"What about Kohaku? He needs that jewel shard to stay alive."

"Well, once I become a full demon, I can protect the jewel shard until we can finally put in together again."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome who seems a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…no nothing. I was also worried about my family back in my time. I wonder if grandpa and Sota are okay. I also want to know how my friends are doing. I haven't seen them in a while now. I really miss them"

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent for a bit. Each one thinking the same thing, what will happen between them after the jewel shards is complete

"Kagome, are you really going to go back to your own time when…when it's all over?

" I don't know. I want to stay, but sometimes I feel so useless, like a burden. I think it might be easier if I went back to my own home, to return to my old life, but I don't know if I would be happy."

"Kagome I…"

Suddenly Inuyasha gets this strange feeling and starts sniffing around. He growls a bit as he pushes Kagome behind him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" said Kagome

Hakudoshi suddenly appear right in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha"

Inuyasha takes out his Tetsusaiga and points it straight at Hakudoshi

"You have a lot of nerves to be showing up in front of me like this" said Inuyasha.

Kagome takes her bow and arrow and points it at Hakudoshi too.

"What do you want?"

"I came for you actually." said Hakudoshi. His weapon magically appears in his hands. Kagome gets a little frighten and shivers a bit.

"You better stay away from her or I'll tare you apart." said Inuyasha

"I like to see you try."

"Kagome get the others and get out of here." said Inuyasha

"Right"


	4. The Plan

Inuyasha and Hakudoshi start fighting. Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga at Hakudoshi, but he blocks his attacks with his weapon.

Hakudoshi jumps up in the air and Inuyasha unleash the windscar.

He thinks he's got it, but Hakudoshi created a barrier and blocked the attack. Inuyasha jumps to Hakudoshi's barrier in attempt to break it with his red Tetsusaiga, but doesn't work.

Just then Sango's boomerang bone comes swinging in and hits the barrier, but was repelled back to her. Shippo and Kagome runs along side with Kohaku to someplace safe. They Stop as the Saimyousho block their path to safety.

"The Saimyousho!" Shippo squealed

"Don't worry, I'll get them" and Kagome shoots her arrows destroying all the demons.

"Lets go!"

They ran through the woods, passing all the Saimyousho in their way. Until…until they realized they were completely surrounded by demons.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku try to stop Hakudoshi back at the river.

"You are all fools. I can't believe you fell for it" said Hakudoshi as he fought Inuyasha with sword to sword combat.

"What are you saying you freak?" said Inuyasha as he used Windscar again. Once again Hakudoshi blocked it.

"Right now your precious Kagome has probity fallen into my trap I set for her. Know that you will tell her to hide, which gave me an advantage to get my demons to find her and kill her."

"What!"

"Knowing that Kohaku is with her, I can get both the jewel shards and Kagome."

"Kohaku" yelled Sango

"Inuyasha go and save Kagome and Kohaku. We'll take care of Hakudoshi" said Miroku

"Right" Inuyasha put away his sword and runs after Kagome and Kohaku. He flies down the road, seeing the remains of the Saimyousho

"Kagome you better be alright."

Kagome and Kohaku fought together along with Shippo. Shippo uses his fox fire to scare off the demons. Kohaku uses his weapon to protect Kagome while she uses her scared arrows to destroy the demons. The fight and fight until Kagome runs out of arrows Kohaku tells everyone to run and all run until they get to a cliff.

"What do we do now?"

Kagome looks down and comes up with a quick idea. "Shippo, can you fly us to the other side"

"Sure" Shippo turns into that big pink balloon and everyone jumps on. Shippo flies across until one of the Saimyousho stings Shippo and pops the balloon. Everyone falls except of Kagome who Kagura catches and flies her away. Shippo and Kohaku keep falling until Inuyasha catches them and takes them up the cliff to the other side.

"Shippo are you alright." said Inuyasha

"The Saimyousho poisoned me." cried Shippo

"Where's Kagome"

"I think I saw Kagura take her away" said Kohaku

"What!"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect her."

Inuyasha stands up and wipes the dust off his robe. "It's not your fault. I fell for Hakudoshi's stupid trap. I'm to blame. Do you have any idea where they might have gone Kohaku?"

"Yes, I remember now. They said they needed someone for a reason, but I didn't know who. They're going to a castle up in Mt. Fuji."

Inuyasha clenched his fingers. He wasn't about to lose Kagome like this, not to Naraku. He promised to protect her and not give her to Naraku. He was determined to get her back and keep his promise.

"Here take Shippo and go back to the others. I'm going after Kagome." Inuyasha hands Shippo to Kohaku and runs off. Kohaku turns the other way back to Sango and Miroku.

Speaking of Sango and Miroku they were still back at the river fighting Hakudoshi. Miroku was using his staff while Hakudoshi was using his. One of the Saimyousho bugs come out and that gives Hakudoshi a signal that the planned worked.

"I'll see you soon. Thanks for playing this game with me." said Hakudoshi. He files away along with the Saimyousho.

"Do you think Inuyasha got to Kagome and the others in time" said Miroku

"Come on let go off and find him" said Sango

They both head off until they see Kohaku carrying Shippo in the forest.

"Kohaku"

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo is poisoned we need to get him some antidote" yelled Kohaku

"Kohaku where's Inuyasha and Kagome." said Miroku

"Kagome was captured by Kagura and Inuyasha went after her."

"oh no, Kagome"

"Come on, we have to catch up with him."

In a heartbeat, Miroku and the others dashed of toward Inuyasha, who meanwhile was running toward Mt. Fuji through the forest.

"Hang on Kagome. I'll save you"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome arrives at Narakus castle, tied up in robes. Kagura drags Kagome like trash across the castle floors until they come up to the main room. There in the middle was Kanna holding Naraku's heart and Naraku himself.

"Naraku"

"Lady Kagome, it's real nice to see you again. Really nice" said Naraku with a evil smile

"What do you want?"

"You're jewel shard of course, and I can also use you."

"What do you mean… use"

Naraku walks up to Kagome and takes her jewel shard and gives it to Kanna. Kanna takes it and the baby eats it. Kagome is shocked and disgusted at the same time. That's when she sees sensed it. The sacred jewel shards inside the baby, a lot of them. "So that's where you're keeping you shards. You're keeping it inside that baby, your heart."

"Your power to sense the jewel, you spiritual powers that can bring down any demon, that is the reason I'm going to use you, once I get the last two jewel shards from that wolf and the one I gave Kohaku, I'll be the ultimate demon."

"You'll never get them, because Inuyasha, me and everyone else won't let you. We're going to stop you!"

"Inuyasha doesn't have enough power to destroy me and neither does Kikyo. Doesn't matter anyways Inuyasha is going to die when he saves you and your going to kill him for me."

"I would never"

"Yes you will. With Inuyasha dead I wouldn't have anyone in my way. Then Kagome you will be mine…"

Naraku reaches out for Kagome's cheek, but her spiritual powers was to strong. So strong that it burned Naraku's hand Naraku gets an angry look on his face. "How can this girl have so much spiritual power? Kanna!" Kanna turns around at Naraku. "Deal with it"

Kanna places the heart with Naraku and takes out her mirror. With it she paralyzes Kagome's soul and whispers a spell in her ear. The last thing Kagome remembers is seeing the child in Narakus arms, stare at her with it's glowing blood red eyes and then falls into unconsciousness.

Hakudoshi walks into the room as Kanna whispers the spell to Kagome.

"So did you kill Miroku and Sango" said Kagura

"Nah, I want them to fight to the death as soon as they get here." said Hakudoshi

"Shouldn't be long now"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha jumps off a tree and flies into the air and sees the mountain. He runs fasters until he gets to the base of the mountain. On the way up he see the castle and catches a good what of Kagome's scent…and Naraku. He gets to a wide open space and who there but Hakudoshi and Kagura.

"Where's Kagome" yells Inuyasha

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to see her. You'll be surprised to know what we've done to her." said Hakudoshi

"What have you done to Kagome you basterd" Inuyasha growled as he takes out Tetsusaiga.

"You'll have to get past me to find out"

"Fine then I will!" Inuyasha runs up to Hakudoshi "Wind Scar!" Wind scar goes straight towards him, but once again he blocks it.

"You really didn't think it will be that easy right." Hakudoshi summons a ton of demons and all come straight toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha uses wind scar again but only go a portion of them. He fights each one of them. "I'm not getting anywhere with this. I need to get to Kagome." Just them Sango's boomerang bone comes swinging across the field killing a good amount of demons

"Sango?" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku. Miroku takes his staff and start hitting demons on the head. Shippo pops out using his fox fire and Kohaku uses his weapon.

"Glad you guys finally caught up." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you take Kohaku and get Kagome. We'll hold them back." Miroku starts to take out his wind tunnel

"Got it, let's go Kohaku"

Kohaku hops onto Inuyasha back and both run away to the castle.

"Wind tunnel" yells Miroku and the demon forcefully fall into Miroku's hand. Inuyasha jumps out of the rustle and runs up to the castle where he meets up with Kagura and Hakudoshi.

"I see you got out" said Hakudoshi

"Hakudoshi" said Inuyasha

Both fight again sword with sword. Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga at his and scratches part of his robe. Kagura tries to help by using her wind blades dance, but Kohaku stops her with his weapon and they fight. "It's too late Inuyasha" said Hakudoshi. "You'll never save Kagome now."

"Shut up" yelled Inuyasha

"You're going to lose her just how you lost Kikyo." At that moment Inuyasha was furious. He wasn't going to lose Kagome to this annoying little kid. He can't lose. The Tetsusaiga suddenly becomes all silver like with diamonds coming out of it. Hakudoshi doesn't know what to expect and creates a barrier around him self.

"Adamant Barrage!" yells Inuyasha and thousands of diamonds come shooting out of Tetsusaiga. The adamant barrage was stronger then ever this time and destroyed Hakudoshi's barrier.

"NOW DIE!! WINDSCAR!" the windscar races toward Hakudoshi and from mid air a sacred arrow flies next to the rageing power of the windscar. And with one last gasp Hakudoshi vanishes.

After witnessing Hakudoshi's death, Kagura quickly tries to inform  
Naraku. Inuyasha wasn't going to spare no one who smelled of Naraku. He was in rage

"BACKSLASH WAVE!!" with one last scream Kagura dies.

Inuyasha knew where those arrows came from and look around above.

"Inuyasha! Quick we need to save Kagome." said Kohaku

"Thank you Kikyo" said Inuyasha and he takes Kohaku and both run up into the castle. Kikyo stands there above the battle sight. The word of Sayo came her mind again ""Kikyo will you truly rest in peace if the man you love dies." Kikyo walks away. Sesshomaru appears at the base of the mountain and looks up at the castle. "Something wrong Lord Seeshomaru." said Rin

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru ordered

"Yes my Lord." answered Jaken

"Protect Rin, I will be back" Sesshomaru walks up the mountain. Leaving Rin and Jaken wondering what was the matter.


	5. The Final blow

Inuyasha and Kohaku finally enter the castle.

"They might be hiding her in the main room with Naraku's heart." said Kohaku

"Good I can get back Kagome and destroy Naraku once and for all." Inuyasha said happily

When they both reach the room they go inside and see Kagome on the floor unconscious and the baby just sitting there.

"That's Karaku's heart." said Kohaku

But Inuyasha wasn't worried about the heart. He was more focused about Kagome lying on the floor unconscious. "Kagome" Inuyasha runs up to her, but there is a shield around her that Inuyasha couldn't get through. "Damn" Inuyasha takes out the red Tetsusaiga and tries to destroy the barrier.

"Kill him" The voice in Kohaku's head, Naraku, is ordering to him to kill someone.

"Kill him. Kill Inuyasha." Kohaku closes his ears and falls to his knees.

"Kohaku what's wrong."

"Kill him!" Kohaku takes out his weapon and swings in around then attack. Inuyasha dodges the move and knocks Kohaku to his feet

"Damn, Naraku must be controlling him again." Inuyasha moves quickly away from Kohaku, but Kohaku brings Inuyasha down with chains and ties his feet up.

"Kohaku snap out of it. You got your memories back, you can now control yourself."

Kohaku takes the weapon in his hands and stands over Inuyasha. "No I don't want to kill him. I won't kill Inuyasha." but the voice get's louder and the shard begins to sting his back. Just when Inuyasha thinks he was going to attack him, Kohaku stabs himself in his back where the jewel shard was, and passes out onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at his back and sees that the jewel shard is still there, any closer the Kohaku would have killed himself for good.

"Suicidal brat"

Inuyasha snaps the chain off and sets Kohaku to the side. He goes back to Kagome but she wasn't there. Two sparkling arrows come shoot at Inuyasha pinning him to the wall. Inuyasha looks and sees Kagome with a bow and arrow trying to kill him once again. Kagome eyes were filled with pure evil. Kagome sets up another arrow and Inuyasha struggles to get away.

"Kagome, snap out of it"

Kagome can't hear his voice and she shoots the arrow right at him. Inuyasha brakes free in time before the arrow struck. He lost his robe so now he is only wearing his undershirt and pants. Kagome repeatly shoots arrows at him, but Inuyasha dodge them all. Then Inuyasha is hit in the arm and leg and he falls to the ground. Kagome drops her bow and takes Kohaku's weapon and starts to swing the tool.

"Kagome, don't do this!"

Kagome continues to swing the tool faster and faster.

"DAMN IT!!" 

Inuyasha plunges himself onto Kagome.

"Please Kagome, your stronger then this, you can fight it. Don't lose your heart to him. Wake up!"

Just then Kagome drops it and falls to the floor. Inuyasha looks at her and sees that Kagome is trying to fight off the power.

"Inuyasha . . .please . . .destroy the heart …before I lose…control…" said Kagome

Inuyasha agrees and takes out the arrows in his arm and leg. He runs to the baby and takes out red Tetsusaiga. Just when he attacks the barrier Kanna pops out and uses her soul stealing technique on Inuyasha. Inuyasha falls to his knees as his soul begins to flow out from his body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams and then shoots her arrows at the mirror, blasting it into shreds.

Kanna's body slowly begins to fall apart as did the mirror, until it her whole being was just shattered glass lying on the floor.

Inuyasha's soul returns, and he gets up breathing hard, nearly shocked that he almost died by a kid younger then him.

"Hurry…Inu…yasha"

Inuyasha stands up and tries one more time to break the barrier and he does. Once it broke Kagome we free. Inuyasha runs to Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright."

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry….I…"

"Don't worry about it"

Purple miasma starts pouring out of the baby, filling the whole room with strong poison

"Kagome hold your breath and get Kohaku out of here."

Kagome does as she's told and carries Kohaku out of the room. Inuyasha runs up to slice the baby, but only more miasmas came pouring out. The miasma kept poring out more and more, forming into Naraku

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't know how much I can take this Miroku!" yells Sango

"Just hang in there a little longer." said Miroku

All the sudden the demons disappeared. There wasn't anymore demons anywhere

"YEAH! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE STOPPED THE DEMON" cheered Shippo as he jumped up and down.

Then the ground stated shaking, and an enormous amount of miasma came shooting from the castle.

Everyone jumps on Kirara and leaves the mountain area.

"Kohaku, Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango screams.

Just then Miroku sees Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Kohaku away from the castle.

"Inuyasha over here." yelled Miroku

Inuyasha dodges the falling rock and meets with Sango and Miroku on top of a rock.

"Here take Kohaku and Kagome out of here."

"But what about you?" said Kagome

"I'm going back there and take care of Naraku."

"What! You can't do it alone!"

"I don't care! I don't want to see you get hurt again. Got it!"

Kagome doesn't answer back. She couldn't answer she knew that Inuyasha is just worried about her, but still she just couldn't leave him alone. She didn't want his side not now.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them" said Miroku and they were off. Inuyasha goes back near the castle. As Inuyasha gets closer the miasma disappears and Naraku appears with the baby in his hand.

"Do you actually think you can destroy me with that puny little sword, Inuyasha." said Naraku

"Shut up! I going to finally send you back to hell." yell Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I will destroy with only one arm." Naraku attacks and both fight. Inuyasha uses his wind scar, but it had no effect on him. They fight for a little longer, then a green striking light comes out and nearly hits both Inuyasha and Naraku. It was Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here." said Inuyasha

"It seems Naraku didn't kill you yet. Get out of my way Inuyasha. I'm going to kill Naraku."

"No chance."

All three fight a furious fight. One blowing each other with each other blast of might. The earth shocked violently and rocks fell from cliffs due the amount of power that was being exchanged.

Everyone hears the ruckus back near the castle and sees Inuyasha fight with both Sesshomaru and Naraku at the same time.

"Should we go back and help him?" asked Sango

"I don't think we would be much help at this point." said Miroku "this is clearly a three way battle to the death."

Kagome was scared as she saw the horrific battle below her.

"_Inuyasha…God why do you have to be so stupid. You can't do this alone." Kagome closes her eyes and places her hands together. "God, how can I help him, tell me, just give me a sign"_

And then she sensed it…. the sacred jewel light inside the baby. "The sacred jewel shards, I need to get them back. Only then Naraku can be destroyed." Kagome look around for away to get off before they get too far. A barrier then slowly forms around the mountain.

"Shippo" Kagome whispered

"Yes" said Shippo

"I need you take me back there and quickly."

"No way you'll get killed."

Kagome give Shippo the same face she gives Inuyasha when she mad. Shippo gets scared and turns into a big pink balloon. Kagome jumps on them and they fly back to the castle.

"Kagome!" yells Shippo

"Kagome No!" said Miroku

They fly towards them but it was too late. The barrier was completed and they couldn't get through. Shippo lands on a cliff above the fight and looks at Kagome.

"What are you going to do now." asked Shippo

"Well…um…I'm sort of making it up as we go." Said Kagome

"What! Are you serious?"

"Ha, you're pretty head strong, that's for sure." Kagome and Shippo turned around and saw Kikyo behind them.

"So you two came through my barrier in time." said Kikyo

"Kikyo" said Kagome

Shippo runs up in front of Kagome and spread out his hands. He was hopping to protect Kikyo from hurting Kagome.

"Wha…What do you want with Ka…Kagome." stuttered Shippo

"Her help"

Kagome was a bit surprised "Why does she need my help? What does she want with me? I don't have the shard anymore?"

"Kagome we both have an enormous amount of spiritual powers, together we can defeat Naraku."

Kikyo hands Kagome one of her arrows.

"With this you need to pierce Naraku's heart and purify the jewel inside it. Then Naraku will be destroyed."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Kagome

Kikyo is silent for a bit.

"I despise you Kagome, but I'm need to take my revenge on Naraku. So now I come to my most desperate conclusion."

Kagome rolls her eyes.

"_Geeze, she is almost as stubborn the Inuyasha…almost." _

"How do you know that I have enough power? I'm not as strong as you."

"I've been watching you for a while. Your powers become stronger, when you're protecting the people you love, friends, family, Inuyasha."

Kagome looks at her hands.

"_So if that is true then I might be able to do it. I might be able to help destroy Naraku."_

She looks at Shippo, who seems very sacred. So she smiles at Shippo to comfort him.

"Don't worry Shippo, everything will be alright. Now find a place to hide."

"Take care Kagome" said Shippo and he ran away to safety

Rocks came crumbling down from the cliff above Kikyo and Kagome..

"Hurry we need to get to higher ground."

"Right"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Below Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting their butts kicked by Naraku. Inuyasha gets slammed into a bunch of rocks, and sees Kagome climbing the cliff.

"Kagome? KAGOME!"

Inuyasha quickly gets up and runs toward Kagome, but Naraku keeps attacking him

"Out of my way" Inuyasha uses his black slash wave, but no affect. Inuyasha is force to keep fighting. Kagome and Kikyo finnaly reach a good enough height where they can attack Naraku.

"Now all we need is to wait for the right moment." said Kagome

Naraku slams both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into the mountain walls. They both look pretty beat up and Naraku doesn't have a scratch on him

"_Naraku is just getting stronger. Damn it! How do I beat this guy?" _

Just then Inuyasha remembers Kagome being chocked to death by Naraku's hands. That alone gave Inuyasha such fury to kick his ass, but something more important was on his mind.

"_I have to… I need to get to Kagome. I can't let Naraku kill her" _

With wounds on his body, Inuyasha used his strength to bring out the wind scar, that was more powerful then before and brought Naraku to his knees for a small minute.

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and get angry. Sesshomaru gets of an image of himself looking like Inuyasha and he stands up. "I'm not going to lose to this guy. I am not weak!" He runs up and uses his dragon technique and hits Naraku's shield. At the same time Inuyasha uses his backlash wave this surprised Naraku and after that Inuyasha uses Adamant Barrage. This pierced Naraku's barrier big time.

"Now" yells Kikyo and she shoots and arrow at Naraku clearing the smoke and ash. Kagome jumps off the cliff and towards Naraku.

"KAGOME" screams Inuyasha

Kagome jumps on Naraku and reaches out for the baby. Annoyied Naraku tries to stop her and stabs her in the stomach. It doesn't stop her though; she grabs on to the baby and takes out the arrow.

"DIE NARAKU!!"

Kagome raises the arrows high, remembering all the people Naraku hurt, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Kikyo, and she pierces the baby and purifies the jewel. A big blinding white and pink light filled the air. The ground shook, rocks fell from the sky.


	6. Two hearts, one soul

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yell. The rocks began to fall even more and more, but Inuyasha dodges them. He tried to towards Naraku and Kagome but he couldn't break the force.

"If you don't want to die, then you need to run. Forget about the girl." said Sesshomaru

More than anything, Inuyasha wanted to slice his brother right then and go and save Kagome. But his head told him to run…run far away before he dies. Inuyasha decides to run…run for Kagome, because that is what his heart told him to do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The barrier around the mountain disappears and Sango and Miroku goes and searches for everyone.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo" yells Sango

A big pink balloon then comes shooting out of nowhere and flies straight toward Sango and Miroku.

"MIRRROOOKKKKUUUU!" screams Shippo as he flies right into Sango and Miroku nearly crashing into the ground. The whole mountain started to fall apart, and after a few moment, it stopped. Sango and Miroku look around and search for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" said Shippo

Miroku gets this weird feeling inside his right hand. Then it begins to sting very bad

"Miroku is everything okay" said Sango

" My hand…it hurts" said Miroku. He opens his right hand and sees that the vortex in his hand has vanished. Miroku is so relived and happy that he nearly faints.

"Miroku" yelled Sango as she catches him from falling. "What's the matter with you"

Miroku gives Sango a hug and shows her his right hand

"You're wind tunnel is gone!? So that means that Naraku is"

"Yes Sango, Naraku is finally gone."

"But where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" wondered Shippo

"That's right. We need to see if there okay."

"Hurry Kirara."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the lower part of the mountain, Inuyasha is there looking for Kagome. Inuyasha searches, jumping from rock to rock, looking up and down, and putting all his might in looking for Kagome.

"Kagome! KAGOME" Inuyasha continually calls.

He sniffs for her sent, until he caught it. All he can think now is about Kagome. He remembers that jump she made and how she helped him in the castle over and over again. "Kagome…you better be okay…you better not have." Just the thought of it alone made Inuyasha even more determined to find her. Then he sees her lying on a rock with both of her hand around her stomach. Inuyasha goes up to her, and Kagome is barely alive. She has lost a lot of blood from her stomach.

"Kagome…Kagome…"

Kagome wakes up a little and looks at Inuyasha. He looks very worried and very sad.

"Inu…yash…a…I'm sorry that…I….did…n't …listen to you"

"You idiot! Stop apologizing! We did it, we destroyed Naraku. We also got the jewel shard back. If it wasn't for you we couldn't have gotten this far."

"I'm….glad….Inuya…."

Kagome coughs inside herself a bit and blood start coming from her mouth. Inuyasha wipes the blood from her mouth and hold her close to his chest.

"_Kagome can't hold on any longer. She lost too much blood already."_

"Inuyasha…am I…am I going to…"

"DON'T SAY IT!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! You'll see…we'll take you back home and heal your wounds. Then you can go back to your home and do those test you like so much, then you can come back to this side and stay with me. It will be just like before."

"Liar" Kagome smirked

"DAMNIT KAGOME! Just please hang in there. Just hold on just a bit longer! I…I don't want to lose you!"

Inuyasha grits his teeth, trying to hold in the tears that were dying to come out.

"Kagome just please…hold on"

Kagome places her index finger on Inuyasha's lips

"Sorry…can't hold it any longer." Kagome said with a weak smile

Inuyasha grabs her hand and holds it close to his shoulder.

"Kagome"

"Inuy…asha… I…I…love….yo…"

"Kagome...Kagome…..KAGOME!!!!"

The sacred jewel shard falls out of Kagomes lifeless hands and rolls down to Inuyasha's feet.

"NO! NO! KAGOME! STAY WITH ME KAGOME! STAY WITH ME! COME ON KAGOME! PLEASE! KAGOME!!!!"

All the things and sit commands she gave him. The first time he saw Kagome cry for him. The first time they kissed. All the memories come back to Inuyasha, haunting as he held his dead love in his arms

" This can't be…this can't….Damn it! Damn it! Damn it... I didn't want….Kagome…I …I'm….sorry." Tears wildly ran down Inuyasha's face. He held her close enough to hide his tears in her soft hair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyo comes out of the blue and sees Inuyasha with Kagome.

"She was the only one who had enough power to kill Naraku"

Inuyasha turns around and see her standing there.

"Kikyo"

"When she thought of you, somehow her powers increased greatly. Funny, when I always thought of you my powers seemed to weaken. Inuyasha you never answer my question."

"What question?"

"A long time ago I asked you if that girl meant more to you then me. You never answered that question."

"I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION INUYASHA. DOES SHE MEAN MORE TO YOU THEN I"

Inuyasha stares at Kikyo and Kikyo stares at him. Both having that same thought in there mind, Does Inuyasha really love Kikyo? Then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku shows up they see Inuyasha on the floor holding Kagome and Kikyo standing across from them.

"Kagome" said Sango Miroku takes Sango by the hand and pull her next to him

"Don't interrupt this Sango." said Miroku

"Well Inuyasha, what is you answer"

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and then back up at Kikyo. Even though it hurt, Inuyasha knew who he was truly meant to be with, looking at the women in his arms made it all clear.

"I still love you Kikyo" said Inuyasha "Inside I still have the same feeling for you I had fifty years ago. Inside I think I still owe you my life and my love"

"Inuyasha"

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I've fallen deeply in love with Kagome."

"I see" Kikyo said sadly "Are you saying this from your heart, or are you saying this because you feel guilty that Kagomes dead."

"Kagome" yelled Sango and Shippo. They start running toward her, but Miroku stops them.

"I know how you feel, but we can't interfere." said Miroku

"Well Inuyasha" said Kikyo

"No! I knew that I was in love with her. Every time she smiles or when she was mad. She always made me feel calm, happy, sad, angry, so many emotions I don't even understand."

Inuyasha holds Kagome closer as he tries to hold the tears in.

"When I see her hit her toe on something as small as a rock, I feel like smashing that rock into bits. Kagome….Kagome make my heart feel so peaceful, and no matter how selfish I get or how much I hurt her, she still stand by my side. I'm in love with her, and I hope you can forgive me."

Everyone was silent

"I guess I was afraid that if someone knew how I really felt, she will get killed. Like what happened to you. I didn't want that to happen to Kagome."

Everyone was shocked to hear all of this. Kikyo seems very sad and places her hands across her heart.

"One more thing Inuyasha." Kikyo asked "Has that girl really replaced me in your heart."

"Of course not. You're really special to me Kikyo. All of our memories, all the times we had with other, are always going to be in my heart."

At that moment Kikyo almost cries herself. She understand Inuyasha feelings and see Inuyasha's friends crying. Then she remember the word of Sayo again …

_"Maybe the reason he hurt you is because you know he has fallen in love with someone else. Would it be right to make the people he love suffer like you did. Can you be happy knowing that you created the suffering?"_

_"I might not no much about you Kikyo, but I don know you're not evil. You have a pure heart, just hate has filled your heart now. Not completely though."_

Kikyo walks to Inuyasha and puts Kagome on the floor. She places her hands over her and closes her eyes. At first no one knows what she is doing, until Inuyasha figures it out and takes Kikyo's hands away from Kagome.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?"

"If it wasn't for this girl's soul, I wouldn't be alive. I have no more further use for it now."

"Kikyo!?"

"Inuyasha, my only wish is to live on inside you heart with our memories. As long as you don't forget me, I will and my soul would finnaly be in peace."

Kikyo takes back her hands and places over Kagome.

"Kikyo…I…"

Kikyo smiles and kisses Inuyasha on the cheek and begins to evaporate

"Inuyasha please, never forget"

Kikyo then vanishes into Kagome.

"Goodbye Kikyo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Above all of this you see Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin looking down the cliff and witnessing what just happened.

"I don't understand?" said Rin "What happened to that lady down there."

"Are you blind child?" said Jaken " It seems that Kagome and her had the same soul. When Kagome lost hers she gave the rest of her soul back to her to save her life. What I don't understand is why she would she give up her life to help Inuyasha."

"Maybe she did that because she loved him master Jaken." said Rin

"Nonsense" said Sesshomaru as he walks away.

"Indeed" Jaken followed

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru" said Rin. She catches up with them and all three walk else where together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagome…Kagome…please wake up" said Shippo. Kagome struggles a bit but eventually she opens her eyes. She looks around and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are surrounded by her.

"Kagome you're okay!" cheered Shippo

"Are you okay?" asked Miroku

Do you need anything? Does anything hurt? What happen over there? Did you really defeat Naraku? The questions keep coming and coming. While everyone is asking the questions Inuyasha is away from all the commotion to get some air. He looks on the ground and sees the nearly finished sacred jewel. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said silently

Inuyasha walks over to Kagome and kneels right next to her.

"You okay Kagome."

"Just really tired." Kagome yawned

"Let go home then." Inuyasha grabs onto Kagome and puts her on his back. He and the other hurry home.


	7. Together

It's now sunset and everyone's back at Kaede's cabin. Kohaku and Shippo is helping Kaede with stuff outside, while everyone else is sleeping inside. Kagome wakes up and see a warm fire and Miroku and Sango napping in a corner together. Miroku is napping on Sango's lap face up, while Sango leans on the back wall. Miroku wakes up and smiles. He notices that he is under Sango's breast

"Ah, what a lovely view" said Miroku

Sango wakes up as soon as he said that and she knocks him across the head.

"You pervert" said Sango

"I was only admiring how beautiful you look when you sleep" said Miroku while rubbing his head. Kagome starts giggling on the other side, getting Miroku and Sango's attention.

"You'll never change Miroku." said Kagome

"Kagome you're awake."

"You've been asleep for almost a day already."

"Really, I never slept that long before."

Kaede, Shippo, and Kohaku come in the cabin and they all greet Kagome. Kagome looks around but doesn't see Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"I saw him going to the sacred tree in the forest." said Kohaku

"Poor Inuyasha. He must really miss her." said Shippo

"Who" asked Kagome

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside you see Inuyasha at the Sacred Tree, the very place where he and Kikyo departed for the first time. Inuyasha places his hand on the place he once was and sat down next to the tree.

"Inuyasha"

"Kagome, are you …."

Kagome walks closer to Inuyasha, raising her hand singling him to stop.

"I'm fine."

Inuyasha see a very unhappy look on Kagome's face.

"What's the matter?"

"Miroku told me everything about what happened between you and Kikyo. Inuyasha, I'm sorry, if I just listen to you and stayed you wouldn't have to lose . . . ."

"Stop" Inuyasha interrupted. "If it wasn't for you, Naraku will still be here.

Kagome was stunned "But Kikyo."

"Kikyo sacrificed herself because she wanted to. I couldn't stop her." Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a soft smile. "I'm alright Kagome, really. I'm just happy that Kikyo was finally able to rest in peace."

Kagome smiles and sits next to Inuyasha. The sit together for a while, just looking at the sun set.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Now that it's over, are you going back to your own time. We can always figure out to destroy the jewel ourselves. If you are going back…I'll understand"

Kagome is silent for a bit.

"Kikyo once told me that since that I was from a different era I shouldn't belong here. I soon found myself thinking the same thing over and over again. She was right, I don't belong here and I can't keep switching worlds all the time. I really miss my family, my friends, my old life. All I wanted was to be a normal girl, I never thought any of this would happen in my life.

Inuyasha looks a little sadden about what she was saying.

"But I'm going to stay here." Inuyasha has a shock look on his face.

"Kagome"

Kagome stands up and looks at Inuyasha

"I want to stay here in this world. I want to protect the jewel from any danger. Even if it does mean giving up my whole life in the other world, I know I wouldn't be happy there. I know that I don't belong here, but my heart and soul is here Inuyasha…with you."

Inuyasha then saw the serious and lonely look in Kagome's eyes. It melted his heart. I wasn't as tense and determined as Kikyo, but it was soft, gentle, and lonely.

"I don't want to leave you again Inuyasha. I don't want to be apart or anything. All I want is to stay with you and be by your side. Even if you don't love me, I love you and…and I just wouldn't be able to live without you. So, please…if it's not much let me stay with here with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stands up and hugs Kagome tightly.

"Kagome! Of course I want you to stay. Just the thought of you going away again…makes me feel…no….no….I can't lose you again Kagome. I won't! My heart wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Kagome's hearts started to beat faster and faster

"I want to protect you. I want to you to be with me forever. Kagome…I…I love you!"

Inuyasha hugs Kagome tighter.

"_Is this for real? Is he just saying this because he feels guilty by Kikyo? No . . . It has nothing to do with her. He is saying this from his heart. He . . . he really loves me._

Kagome cries from happiness. Inuyasha looks at Kagome

"There you go crying again. Just like a little baby."

Kagome smiles and turns away from Inuyasha to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not crying."

Inuyasha has that caring look on his face.

"Kagome"

Inuyasha and Kagome get closer and closer until they kiss. Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They both start lip locking like crazy. They break away from each others lips. Kagome hugs Inuyasha tightly while smiling. Inuyasha chuckles and softly takes Kagome's chin

"Come here" Inuyasha said softly and he pulls Kagome into another kiss

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour has passed by and Shippo has been waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return. It was getting dark and cold so, of course, Shippo would be worried

"Where can they be?" Shippo waits until he see them in a distance.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Shippo runs and greets them. Sango and Miroku come outside and see Inuyasha and Kagome walking up the road, while holding hands.

"Something tells me that he told Kagome" said Miroku.

"I think you're right." said Sango.

Both hold each other's hand while they see Inuyasha and Kagome walking back together, back home.


	8. A night to remember

Okay, for those who don't know, I made a lot of changes to the story and I apoloigese for that. I connected this story to it's sequal. Why…..don't know why? Again I apologise for the mishap. So please continue reading my story. Also review if you can. Thanks for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha……darn this disclaimer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8

Inuyasha and Kagome separated from the group that night. Kagome was wrapped around Inuyasha arms as the walked down to the planes.

"It's so peaceful outside. Everything is so perfect." Kagome said with a gentle sigh.

"Not quite."

"Huh!?"

"Come with me."

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and both ran into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Inuyasha reached the tallest tree in the forest. He picked up Kagome (bridal style) and carried her too one of the branches. Inuyasha places Kagome on the trunk if the tree and started to clear away some branches and leaves. He smiled as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the edge of the tree branch. There before them was beautiful scenery of the Village. The Moon and stars shined a crossed the horizon as the breeze fly across the grassy plain

"Inuyasha….it's so beautiful!!!"

Inuyasha takes Kagome by the waist and hold her close to himself. Inuyasha moves some of her hair to the right side of her body, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck enough for them to talk

"Not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome slightly, hoping to the heavens that this wasn't a dream. Hoping that nothing ruins this perfect moment for her. Inuyasha sees her blush a little and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

Inuyasha leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"I love it when you blush."

Kagome turns around and captures his lips. Inuyasha grabs onto her even more as they both kissed for a while on the tree trunk. Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha, as he starts kissing her on the crock of her neck. "Wow, where did he learn that?" Kagome wondered then leaned in for another kissed. They took a break to get some air. Inuyasha sat down and leaned on the tree trunk. Kagome scoot close to him and lay down on his chest. She was very tired, considering that she just woke up from her death bed.

"I love you….Inuyasha" said Kagome and she slowly fell asleep.

Inuyasha looks down at his love peacefully resting. Inuyasha hold her close to himself and strokes her hair.

"Kagome…I love you. No matter what happens I will never let anyone have you. I will protect you and care for only you. I will always be in love with you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the head and fell asleep. That night in the tree, Inuyasha and Kagome dreamed about their futures together. Knowing that nothing…nothing will tear them apart.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where you guys?' yells Shippo

Sun was gleamming through the branches. Kagome wiggles and wakes up on Inuyasha. She felt such a warm feeling inside her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's peaceful face shine in the sun's morning light. "He looks so adorable when he sleeps." Kagome giggled to herself She felt Inuyasha's chest rise and fall and just placed her head on it slightly.

"I can hear his heart. It's going to same speed as mine." Kagome said while placing her hand on her heart. She recalled last night in her head and looked down to see if they were really in a tree. "So it wasn't a dream. Inuyasha said he loved me and wanted me to be with him. It's almost like…no it is a dream come true."

"Kagome!"

Kagome looks down and sees Shippo below looking for her and Inuyasha. "Shippo must be worried, considering we were out all night. Inuyasha time to wake up." Inuyasha didn't budge, he was to fast asleep. Kagome smiled and gives him a small kiss on the lips. Inuyasha's ears twitch a bit before Inuyasha opened his eyes

"Yawn! Why are you smiling?"

"Ha, I don't know why actually?"

"You're weird, Kagome" Inuyasha sat up and stretched his arms out.

"Heh, its morning already. The night was too short."

"Yeah and looks like someone is looking for us." Kagome said while pointing down below and Shippo. "We should go down there before he gets too worried."

"Nah lets him worry." Inuyasha said as he scratches the tip of his nose.

"Why?"

"Why not!"

"Well….well…um lets see"

Inuyasha takes Kagome and places her on his lap. They look into each others eyes. Inuyasha slowly runs his hand on her cheek and she blushes slightly. They lean closer and closer to each other to the point where they can almost feel the warmth of each others breaths.

"I want to be with you…just a little longer."

"Yes me too"

Out of nowhere a big pink balloon arose from behind Inuyasha and Kagome

"Kissy-Kissy coo!" Shippo teased and make kissing faces. Inuyasha gets easily annoyed and punched Shippo back into his regular form. Inuyasha and Kagome came down the tree and saw the nearly unconscious Shippo

"Ouch! What was that for? I was just worried about you too. Why are you in a tree?"

"To get away from you annoying little vermin! What do we have to do get some damn privetsy?"

"Everything's okay Shippo? You seemed very worried when you were looking for us."

"Yeah. Sango ran out of those magical medical herbs you bring and was wondering if you can go back to get some. Kohaku really needs it now."

"We ran out already? Alright I'll go back to get some more."

"Great!" Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder

"Besides I need to go back and tell everyone about me living here."

"You think they'll be okay with it?"

"I'm not sure. But I still need to tell them."

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome walk back to the village. Up ahead in one of the trees, a spider demon watched them as the walked away.

"The Jewel, My powers, everything is gone! Damn that child. She will not get away with this. I will come back and I will get you….Kagome"


	9. SIT BOY

Thanks everyone for your comments. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. More will be coming up soon and if anyone has any suggestions on how to make the story better, I would really love to hear it. Thanks for the reviews. Bye for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Every time I right that, I die a little) TT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YHHAAOOOWWW!!" Screamed Kohaku. Sango tried to heal his wound in his back with alcohol to stop it from bleeding. "Why does it sting!?"

"What did you suspect!? What were you thinking of stabbing yourself!? DID YOU REALY WANT TO DIE!!"

"No, it's just I thought it was the only way to stop the voice. He was still able to control me even with my memories back. I thought it was the only way."

Sango and Kohaku were silent until Sango was finished with his wounds.

"Kohaku, killing yourself would never solve anything. Were together now and you'll finally free. So you don't have to feel that pain or regret anymore. We must move on and live our lives with each other. Do you understand?"

Kilala jumps on Kohaku and snuggles into his lap. Kohaku pets Kilala by the ear.

"yes, sister I understand."

Miroku walks into the cabin with a basket of medical herbs.

"Kohaku, I brought some medical herbs for you. Do you still need them at the moment."

"That's alright, I don't need them right now." Kohaku runs outside with Kilala to have some fun

"Finally, he's is back to him old self again."

"Yes, I happy for you Sango."

"Thanks Miroku."

"So what will you two do now Sango."

"We need to go back and fix up the village. I might only be scarps, but it is our true home."

"Good, I will be joining you."

"You're not going to back to your old master."

"Why no my dear Sango." Miroku quickly grabs Sango's hands and slowly rubs her butt.

"Now that I'm finally released from Naraku's grasp. I can finally settle down with the women I love, and who will bear me 30 sons, cook, clean, and give my pleasure every night for the rest of her life."

"WHAM!" Sango slaps Miroku so hard she took a minute to shake off the sting in her hand.

"YOU SEXIST, PERVERTED MONK!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A HORSE!! THINK YOU CAN RIDE ME ANY TIME YOU ARE DAMN WELL PLEASED!!!" Sango storms out of the cabin, leaving the shaking Monk with a big red mark on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sango storm out of the cabin and both thought the same thing. "What did he do know? did he rub her butt again?" Kagome goes inside and saw a dumb-founded Miroku with red slap mark.

"Women troubles, eh Miroku." Inuyasha teased

"Why did you say this time Miroku" Kagome asked

"I just told her that I want her to bear me 30 children and give me pleasure every day. Is that really to much to ask?"

Kagome stood there with a huge sweat mark on her head, and Inuyasha trying not to laugh. He knew if he did, Kagome will say that demonic word that makes his back quiver…."S.I.T"

"YOU PIG!! YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE!! I DON'T KNOW HOW SANGO CAN STAND YOU SOMETIMES!!!"

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and marched out of the door giving Miroku a dirty look at the end.

"I don't get it Inuyasha?" Miroku said

"Of course you don't get it." Inuyasha just shook in head and flowed Kagome out the door.

Kagome said goodbye to Sango and the others before she left the village and headed toward the well. She swung her yellow bag, back and fourth considering how empty in was, which surprised her cause it was full a two weeks ago. Then again a lot has happened in that time. As she swung her bag a tiny little spider peeked out of it. It's eyes started glowing and it chuckled as it hid deeper within the pockets.

"I wonder what they are going to say? Of course they might be a little upset, but they're my family. They know how I feel about this place and Inuyasha. So maybe this is a good thing, right?"

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts her bag completely flies out of her hands and lands on the person who was following her.

"Um….hello?!"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed and a dirty yellow bag on top of his head, covering his face.

"Oh, Hi Inuyasha. Why do you have that bag over your head? You look ridiculous."

"AND WHO'S FALUT IS THAT!!!" Inuyasha wailed as he tore that bag off his head.

"Sorry" Kagome giggled and she grabbed the bag from Inuyasha. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to see how your family will react when you tell them."

"Don't worry about. I have it under control so you stay here."

"Why? I don't come you'll probably forget to come back. Then I'll have to come get you again for the hundredth time."

":Oh, come on. I don't forget all the time."

"Yeah you do! You get so hotheaded on that test thing and forget all about coming back. Sometime you can be a real idiot"

Just then Inuyasha knew he said a little too much. He slowly turns and see Kagome in bursting anger flames giving him a look that made him feel death on the way.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said nervously. "I mean…I was…"

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

"Yaaahhh!!!" Inuyasha is slammed into the ground. Kagome kneels down at him and pets him on the head like a dog.

"I'll go easy on you for now. Look you don't need to worry about me. I promise I will come back to you. So just be patient, okay."

Inuyasha holds onto Kagome's hand as he got up from his little hole. He looks at Kagome with a very caring look that makes your heart melt.

"That look… that looks always makes my heart be so fast. Does he really want me to stay and not go back? That's so adorable, yet so hopeless…"

Inuyasha moves closer and closer to Kagome. Kagome can almost hear her heart beat all the way back to the village. "He's coming so close to me. Wow he is so cute when is like this...I makes me want to…" Kagome became close to kissing his until….

"If that's the case, go home! And make sure you bring me back my noodles, and those salty baked potatoes."

Gloom aroused from Kagome's head, but it didn't take long for anger to appear around the corner. "First Miroku and now Inuyasha!"

Kagome stands up and walks to the well. Inuyasha took a glisp at Kagome's angry face and scratches his head.

"What's wrong. Kagome?"

"INUYASHA!!! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!!!!!"

Inuyasha is slammed six feet under the ground feeling unbearable pain.

"MEN!" yelled Kagome as she jumped in the well back home!


	10. Fire at the shrine

Sorry about the long update. My family just moved and everything's been crazy.

_**Mini me:**_ Also you had writers block and you lost your note books.

Who are you

_**Mini me**_: I'm your mini you! Call me mini

Okay whatever

_**Mini me:**_ You also might want to tell them that you became so lazy that you forgot to write the next chapter. She was sleeping all the wat to 2 in the afternoo.

(Embarrised) ha ha ha …..good one….so please be quiet now…. Well enjoy the next chapter and thank you all the people who reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, whatever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"THAT STUPID INUYASHA! ACTING LIKE HE WANTED TO KISS ME! All he cares about is his stomach."

Kagome climbs her way out of the well in the present. She sat at the edge of the well and dropped her bag on the floor.

She was so caught up in her thoughts of Inuyasha that she didn't realize a small evil spider leaving her bag heading toward her house.

"Don't forget my noodles and salty potatoes! Feh Oh I'll bring you back something." Kagome cleached her fist and standed before the well and yelled.

"HOW ABOUT ONE THOUSAND SIT COMMANDS MISTER!!"

Kagome huffed and puffed, and as soon as she relaxed she fell into laughter. While still laughing she grabbed her bag and walked to her house.

"Why am I getting so worked about? I can't believe I was jealous over noodles. He was problity just hungry is all. Hey maybe I should cook him something yummy."

Kagome's stomach began to violenty growl but the mere thought of food. Considering that she hasn't eaten anything for a while.

The smell of breakfast filled the air.

It smelled of warm blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, tuna, and rice on the side.

"Oh, so good!" Kagome's mouth watered. "It smells so delicious!" Kagome's stomach growled even more making her a little weak in the knees.

"I guess I should forgive Inuyasha. After all I'm more hungry than he is."

Kagome walked inside the kitchen. There was grandfather and Sota at the table getting ready to eat and Kagome's mother putting the last of the food on the table.

"Okay boys, dig in!"

"You sure cooked a lot of food this morning. I don't think a old man like me can finish all of this."

"Then pass it over here gramps. I'm not complaining!"

" Hi everyone! I'm back"

Everyone turned and greeted Kagome. Everyone was so worried about her, especially considering that she was gone longer than usual.

"Please Kagome come and eat breakfast with us."

"No argument here. I'm starving!"

Kagome quickly grabbed her plate and bowl and completely filled both until food was falling from both. She grabbed her fork and stuffed her face. Everyone was so focused on Kagome's sudden interest in food. It was the perfect time for the demon spider to pull a little trick. Without being caught the spider bites Grandpa and Sota. After he was done he hurried away into some corner.

"So Kagome….what happened back in the past. It took you so long to come back this time." Said Kagome's mom

"Sorry, A lot has happened. First we finally defeated Naraku."

"You mean that demon Inuyasha and you been looking for." Asked Sota

"Yup!"

"Congratulations dear!"

"Now you can finally come back home and finish school." Said Grandpa in a serious tone "You need to get your grades back up and return to the life you were meant to be in."

"Well….not exactly."

Everyone stops eating and puts all their attention to Kagome. Kagome felt very nervous. It was being completely in the spotlight. Kagome shook it off and took a deep breath.

"After we defeated Naraku, Inuyasha and I decied to live and be with each other in the Fedal era. So came here to tell you that I was going to live there with him and protect the remaining jewel shards from those who uses it power for evil."

Grandpa slammed his hands in the table, nearly knocking all the food off the table.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO STAY WITH THAT….THAT…"

"But why Kagome" Kagome's mom said while picking up the knocked down food. "We all thought that you would be coming home to stay after you were done with this jewel shard thing."

"I'm not done though! I still need all the jewels to destroy it, all the other jewels are helping my friends. I can't take it away from them. "

"What about Inuyasha!" said Sota "I thought you only liked him as a friend! Now your leaving us so you can be with your boyfriend!"

"YES THAT DOG DEMON! I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! CORRUPTING YOUR MIND WITH LIES AND TEARING YOUR WAY FROM HOME! I DOUBT HE EVEN LOVES YOU! HE MIGHT JUST BE SAYING THAT TO GET AWAY FROM HIS OWN LONLINESS."

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON INUYASHA! THIS WAS NOT HIS CHOICE IT WAS MINE! AND HE DOES LOVE ME AND I LOVE HIM!"

"Kagome! Forget about him! You will find new love! Don't chose a no good, worthless, demon! He's just using you!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! I….I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LIAR! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US! I WISH I NEVER HAD A SISTER LIKE YOU!!" sceamed Sota

Kagome stopped. Those world hurt her so deep. It felt like a huge lump was in her throat, preventing her to speak.

"So…Sota…"

Grandpa and Sota had enough and left the kitchen table. Kagome's mom went along with them to try to comfort them. Kagome was left alone in the kitchen. The table was a mess filled uneaten food. Kagome ran upstairs and slammed her door to her room. Kagome started to breathe heavenly and took out the jewel shard in her pocket. She went to her jewelry box and placed it inside next to a locket she got a long time ago from her father

Kagome replayed back the whole argument I her head. She couldn't make it go away, even though it hurt her so much

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LIAR! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US! I WISH I NEVER HAD A SISTER LIKE YOU!!"

"No, Sota you are wrong. I love you guys…you're my family. It's just…"

Kagome fell down to her knees and placed her hands around her heart. Tear came dropping out one by one. Kagome felt like her heart was ripping into two. She wanted so bad to be with Inuyasha, but she didn't want her family to be hurt by this. She didn't know what to do

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All afternoon noone would taqlk to her. Kagome went to her friends house and told all of them that she might be leaving for a long time. Making a white lie about getting medical care in America. She went to the store to get medicine for the gang and Inuyashas noodles and chips.

When she came back home noone talked to her still. She went to her room and started packing all she needed. I felt so weird to her because now it was real. Kagome's mom walks into her room as she saw Kagome pack.

"So you really are going?"

"Mom, please try to understand!"

"oh, I do Kagome. It's just so hard to see my little girl do such dangerious things."

"Mom"

"Kagome, I worry about you everyday when you go to the past. I'm afraid that you might one of these days die in that aful place and I would never know."

Kagome's mom hugs Kagome and wipes some tears from her eyes.

"Even though I worry about this all the time, I still want you to be the happy. I want you to make your own decisions and trust your heart. That's how I raised you."

Kagome hugs her mom back and smiles as a little tear ran down her eye.

"Thank's mom, you really are the best."

Suddenly Kagome smelt something burning. I was like gas and wood.

"Mom, are you cooking something?"

"No, but I"

Kagome feels a strong pure power calling for her. Kagome hurries to the jewelry box and searches around in it.

'Kagome is everything okay?"

"Mom! Where is my jewel shard?"

Kagome senced the jewel again, but this time it was coming outside. Kagome ran the her window and saw the shrine with the magical well, burning in flames. Grandpa was poaring gas inside the shrine as Sota held a flaming piece of wood. In Sota's other hand was the jewel shard.

"Oh my…"

Kagome rushed down the stairs. She slipped and sprained her ankle, but quickly got up and ran, ignoring the pain.

"What are they doing?! If they burned down the well I won't be able to go back to the feudal era. If it close I won't see…..oh no…"

Kagome ran outside and stumbled on the ground.

"NO!! STOP!!!!"

"I'm sorry Kagome this is for your own good, Sota"

"Sota takes the jewel in his hand and throws it into the buring shrine.

"NO!!!!"

Kagome ran into the burning shrine to retrieve the jewel. Fire and smoke was everywhere . Kagome couldn't breathe and she couldn't see, then she sensed it…the sacred jewel shard. It was becoming very faint.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome is then pulled away by her mother and grandpa out of the burning shrine.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP! THE JEWEL!"

"KAGOME WE NEED TO GET OUT BEFORE THE SHRINE COLLAPPSE"

"NO!"

Kagomeis quickly pulled away. As soon as she left the shrine it completely burned into the ground. At the bright pink light of the Jewel Shard vanshish within the flames.

"NO PLEASE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM AGAIN! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Kagome cried, but noone would listen to her. Kagome's heart sank as she understood that she would never see her love again.

"Inuyasha….INUYASHA!!!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha wakes up from a bad dream. Inuyasha was sitting on top of a tree branch in the sacred tree, waiting for Kagome's return. Inuyasha felt kinda warm and felt the top of his head. He was sweating a lot. He didn't think much of it, but the dream of Kagome was still hauting him.

"INUYASHA?!"

Inuyasha looks down to see Miroku looking up at him with an annoyed look.

"What do ya want Miroku?" Inuyasha whined "I'm sleeping here."

"Don't mean to interrupt your sleep, but don't you think you should go get Kagome now. The sun is going down and Kagome has yet to return."

Inuyasha growns a little, annoyed at the fact that Kagome is late….once again.

"Man what's taking her this time."

Inuyasha jumps from the tree and walks toward the well. As he walks Inuyasha recalls his dream and his ears starts to twitch.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Kagome you better be okay."

Inuyasha gets to the well and jumps in, but nothing happens. He doesn't pass through.

"what the…."

Inuyasha gets out and drops back into the well, but still nothing happens. Inuyasha examines the ground and felt the hot dirt deep inside the well.

"The ground it hot! Kagome, what is going on?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooohhhhhhh! What will happen now! Will Kagome ever get back to the Fedal era! Has the jewel shard truly vansish! Will Inuyasha ever get his potatoes chips…

Next chapter

Sorry if it was so long. I kinda wanna make it up for not being there for yall.

_**Mini Me:**_ Yeah right! You just go so carried away that you forgot to stop ot

For the last time….will you PLEASE BE QUIET! MAN YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!!

_**Mini me**_: If I'm annoying then you are annoying! After all I'm the mini you.

(Crunching my mini me into a ball and drop kicking me to area 51)

Now that was delt with, I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.


	11. No way in and No way out

Hi everyone. Sorry about the double chapter thing, wrong doc. Well it's a early update, cause I'm going to have to redo my whole computer because it's acting like a baby.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. The story will get a lot better, cause I have all these great ideas. If anyone has any ideas, I would be glad to hear them.

So enjoy the story.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome rumbled through the burned shrine. Ash and dust were everywhere. Kagome kept tripping over bricks and wood, felling scratches and small scars appearing on her legs and face from the wood.

She didn't car about that. All her thoughts and worries we focused on one thing.

"Where is it? Where is the well?"

Kagome picks up a huge chunk of wood in her way. When it was clear enough to see, Kagome gasp and covered her mouth with her hands

"Oh…no…please no!"

The well was completely covered with dirt and wood. The magical well that sent her to the Feudal Era, the magical well that sent her to Inuyasha, was gone. Kagome's feet became so weak and she fell to her knees. It didn't take long for tears to fall out of her sad lonely eyes.

"Why…" Kagome cried "Why did they…..this can't be happening? Inuyasha…I won't.."

Kagome covered her face and bawled their eyes out. Everything was gone, completely gone. Her happiness, her friends, her love, gone.

Kagome's mother walked into the shrine to see her daughter cry in front of the lost well.

She hated to see her daughter cry and be in so much pain. Kagome's mom felt that feeling before and knows how much it hurts.

"Kagome, dear"

"why mom? Why did they do that?" Kagome cried between sobs

"Grandpa and Sota both wanted the best for you, and…."

"NO THEY DIDN'T!! THEY WERE ANGRY AND TOOK ANY MY CHANCE FROM EVER SEEING HIM AGAIN!!!! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT MY HAPPINESS, I WON'T EVER FORGIVE THEM!"

Kagome cried even harder.

'_I should have listen to Inuyasha. I should have let him come with me, at lease then he would be with me right now. Now I'm just so alone'_

Kagome's mother kneeled next to Kagome and handed her a tissue. Kagome wiped some of the tears, but more and more tears just came out after that.

"Kagome, please forgive them. It's true what they did to you was horrible, but their intentions was for your best interest. They worry about you so much Kagome. Each time you leave that await for your return. Both are afraid that one day you won't come back through that magical well."

Kagome understood that. There were countless times Kagome has been in serious trouble, heck she almost died. Knowing that her family worries about her safety was very understandable.

"you can't blame them for caring so much about you Kagome, so please forgive them."

"mom, I understand, but it hurts to much knowing that I won't be able to go back. It hurts knowing that I won't be able to see Inuyasha."

"The bond of two peoples love cannot be broken, Kagome. Remember that"

"Huh?!"

"When you have made your choice, I will be here supporting you, and I'll tell everyone."

Kagome's mother gives her a big hug and walks out the burned shrine. Kagome sat there, confused by her mothers words.

"The bond of two peoples love cannot be broken?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!!?"

Shippo ran though the night. He tried following Inuyasha's human scent, but his nose wasn't as strong as Inuyasha's. but it help him a little. The scent followed him straight to the well.

When he got there Shippo was surprised by big pile of dirt next to the well. Shippo peeked down and saw Inuyasha digging is heart out to get to the other side.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get to Kagome."

"You mean you can't go through the well anymore?"

Shippo jumps on lands on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

Shippo was worried. Inuyasha was breathing hard and sweating a lot. He looked a little blushed and his head felt very warm.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"It's just a fever, it's nothing"

"Even so, we don't have Kagome's medicine to heal us when we get sick. SO STOP WORKING LIKE A HOUND DOG OR YOU'LL GET SICKER!!!"

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha punched Shippo out of the well.

"I don't care!"

Inuyasha recall his dream of the burning shrine and Kagome calling out for him. It haunted him so much he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kagome! Did something happen to you? Don't worry, I'm going to find you, and…and…"

Inuyasha becomes really blurry and dark. At the last minute he sees a vision of Kagome's smiling face.

"Kagome?"

Then Darkness, complete darkness

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hee Hee! Cliffhanger!

Don't you just love leave people hanging….it's so wonderful and deliciously evil

MMMUUUUUUWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!

Any…….who…..

Hope yall enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so short. I'll be updating soon, and next one will be long, so don't go anywhere.


	12. A Stong Love

Hi, Sorry for the wait, I had a bad writers block with one of my other stories. Well hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy

(Kagome's POV)

Sigh…I can't get to sleep. I've been tossing and turning in my bed for hours…thinking of him. I just can't believe it ended this way. It's been almost a week since I last saw Inuyasha and the others, I wonder if they're worried about me. It's so sad, I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. Grandpa and Sota apologized for what happened and I decided to forgive them, but I still feel so sad and lonely.

"The bonds of two peoples love cannot be broken"

What did mom mean by that? I can't get back to Inuyasha, so our love is broken…again. Every time we get close to each other, someone or something always try to tear us apart. First it was Kikyo, than Naraku, and now my own family. Maybe mom was saying that since our bonds are broken, I should find a new love and a new bond. Maybe she was saying this was just a stupid teenage fling. But it can't be. No matter what I say or do, I'll still be in love with him. Now I can't do anything about it, I can't see him, but I won't stop being in love with him. What am I going to do without him. What am I going to do?

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He saw a blurry vision of Kagome looking at him with her caring smile once more.

"Ka…Kagome?"

"Um…Inuyasha?!"

And in a flash that image of Kagome turns into Shippo. Disappointed Inuyasha looks around the hunt seeing nobody, but Kaede and Shippo hovering over him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" said Kaede

"What happened"

"You had a high fever and was out for a few days." Shippo kindly stated "Grandma Kaede and I took care of you."

"Did Kagome come back."

Shippo didn't know what to say. Kagome still hasn't come back from her home. Shippo knew that if he told Inuyasha that she hasn't returned he'll certainly go after her, in his weak condition. But what could her say?

"Well…um Kagome came back, but she…had to go home...to get some medicine for your fever."

After thinking up a good lie, Shippo smiles of accomplishment. But when Inuyasha sat up, He struck Shippo straight on his head with his fist.

"Ow! And all I did to take care of you."

"Don't lie to me. Everything shows on your face!"

"Inuyasha! Ye must relax. Kagome will come home soon"

"Feh, I don't think so. When I was digging, the ground felt very hot. I think something might bad was happening with Kagome at the time."

"I see. Inuyasha ye mustn't leave the hunt, until ye had much needed rest."

"I could rest anytime, but now Kagome needs help."

As Inuyasha got up, His vision instantly becomes blurry and he falls right back down on the floor. Shippo runs to Inuyasha's side and grabs on his sleeve, hoping to hold Inuyasha up a little.

"See, you can't even stand. You're still too weak to go anywhere, SO REST! The sooner you get better, the sooner you can get to Kagome."

Inuyasha could only get what half of what Shippo was saying. His fever was defiantly becoming worse.

"Kagome, I'll be coming for you…so don't give up….on us"

"Kagome! Kagome time to get up, the teacher is leaving"

Kagome was completely out of it. She was falling asleep in all of her morning classes, especially in math. (Math class + No sleep 3rd period slumber fest) It was lunch time and all the students got out their lunched or headed to the cafeteria. Kagome stayed behind with her friends in the class room and ate lunch there.

"Man, Kagome? You've been falling asleep all day. Were you up all night cramming"

"No…it's just I couldn't get to sleep"

"Thinking of him again, huh?"

"Well…yeah"

"Oh, Kagome isn't about time you go rid of this guy."

"Yeah, we all know how selfish and sweet he could be, but how do you know if he really loves you. After all he is a two-timer"

"Well…the other girl he liked moved away recently and after she was gone, he started to lighten up and…."

"That was fast."

"Huh?"

"Right after she leaves, he just starts to like you. C'mon how can be so sure he loves you that quick."

"Maybe he is just using you as a sympathy girl, he can hang onto until the one he loves comes back"

"Guys! Stop it"

The girls turn to see Kagome in despair. Tears were almost about to fall out of her eyes, but Kagome refused to let them go.

"Oh Kagome, we're sorry. Just don't listen to us, we don't really know the relationship between you guys so it doesn't matter. Right."

"Yeah, Kagome, we just though love would be something more than instant heartbreak, you know. The love you guys share has to be strong in order for it to succeeded, right."

"Don't bother" Kagome said silently "What you're saying… is probably true. But even so I still…."

Kagome had to take a breath, to keep herself from crying. Now was not the time to cry, not in front of her friends who worry about her day in and day out.

"Yes, when your in love, it's suppose to be strong , but love is also delicate, and can easily be broken. People in love understand that love can fall, but that's just the reason that people strive, fight, and even die for it."

More students in the room start to overhear Kagome's thoughts about love. Suddenly it became a love quieter than before.

"When you are in love you feel complete, when the one beside you is there. So you fight to keep that love strong, 'cause without them you'll fell empty and alone. But it's okay when you're alone sometimes. Because you know that when you're away, you are still loved and missed by the one you love. That alone will give you strength to break any difficulties your love is faced, because **that** **bond of two peoples love cannot be broken**."

At that moment , Kagome finally understood what her mother was saying. All because people tried to keep them apart, doesn't mean they should be. She and Inuyasha were in Love and they had to fight for that love, or else they'll just end up in misery. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the same boat. But because they didn't trust each other and their love, they never fought for each other and ended up apart.

"Wow Kagome! That was so passionate"

Yeah, Kagome. We never knew you felt like that."

Then they were all shocked as they saw Kagome cry into her hands.

"I get it now….what am I doing?"

Kagome grabs her bag and packed up her books.

"Kagome? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Bye"

Kagome wiped away her tears and dashed out of the classroom.

"I can't stop now! I can't give up! Somehow I have to get to Inuyasha, or die trying."

As Kagome ran out of the school. Hojo stops her in her tracks.

"Kagome? Where are you going? School isn't over"

"Sorry Hojo, but I can't stay here any longer. I need to go."

Hojo grabs Kagome's hand, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Please Kagome, come back inside. If you're sick I can take you to the nurse."

"No, I have to go….I need to see him again."

"But Kagome"

"I'm sorry, Hojo. Good-bye."

Kagome gets free from Hojo's grasp and ran off home. Above watching this all was the demon spider, we all know and love (AN: Yeah right! )

"That boy….he's perfect."

The spider flew down to Hojo and landed on his neck. After one bite, Hojo was instantly possessed by the demon and went into a trance.

"Follow her"

And that is what the processed Hojo did.

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era, Inuyasha was just waking up from a long rest. It was still the same day, but in was the late afternoon. Inuyasha saw no one in the hunt, but Shippo, who was fast asleep.

"Kagome still hasn't shown up yet."

This was his chance to escape and get to Kagome. Quietly, Inuyasha sat up and grabbed his sword. He still had a slight fever, but to him that was really nothing. If he woke up Shippo he'll just nag at him for even standing. So before anyone wakes up or comes back to the cabin, Inuyasha ran out of the hunt to the well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stumbled as she ran into the burned shrine. Her breathing was heavy and she was so tired from running all the way to school and home without stopping. She usually took the bus, due to the long distance, but this time she ran without stopping. She was determined to get to the shrine.

She walked up to the burned well and fell to the ground on her knees. Her legs hurt from running she couldn't move anymore.

She started to dig with her bare hands.

She pulled away bricks and woods from inside the well. She was left with some splinters and scraps on her hands, but she just ignore them. She just wanted to be with Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome felt it. It was very slight, but she could feel it, the Shikon Jewel.

"I can't believe it? The shikon jewel isn't destroyed. I can still get back!"

Kagome digs harder and deeper. Dust filled the air and Kagome started to choke. Her nails began to bleed from the digging and she could barely see through the mess. But Kagome kept digging

At the same time Inuyasha was digging on the other side too. Trying to get to Kagome.

Both together diged for their lives.

Both with the same thoughts in their head.

Both longing to see the other.

The power of the shikon jewel started to glow, from the love it sense coming from both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"There it is!" Kagome said with joy. She reached for it, but wasn't able to grab it.

"Come on, please!"

At the same time Inuyasha saw the jewel glow, and he too reached it.

"The jewel! It has to be Kagome's!"

As a twist of fate, they touched the jewel at the same time. In a flash Inuyasha and Kagome were floating in a purple atmosphere.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and pulls her toward him. They floated together in the air, not letting go of each other, until they were back in the feudal era. Kagome was afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want to open them and realizes she is still at the burned shrine.

"Kagome"

Kagome knew that voice and quickly looked up. Inuyasha was holding her.

"Inuyasha"

"Heh, you idiot! You're late again, as usual"

Kagome planted herself into Inuyasha's arms and cried historically. Inuyasha was worried, he never seen Kagome like this before. He even noticed her bloody finger. Quickly, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well. He landed on the ground safely and sat Kagome down.

"Don't cry, will ya. What happened to you anyways?"

"I'm so sorry! It's just….I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again."

Kagome cried a little harder. She tried to cover her tears but it didn't work. Inuyasha wipes her tears from her yes and hold her close to him in a tight embrace.

"Shhh Kagome. Don't worry, I won't let this happened to you again. I promise."

Well, I hope this make up for the long wait.

I'm tottaly tired, I've been working all day and I just came back to finish up the story.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story.

I'll try to update soon, bye for now.


	13. Kagome

Sorry for the late update, good explination on the bottom. Right now I think People would like to get to the story so here is a short thanks to all my readers.

**CrazyKittyDemonTrueBelle**

**inu's hanyo** **oldestmaiden**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx** **lovinginuyasha1001**

**sugerplumfairy17** **dbzgtfan2004**

**Soulofpurity** **Shin Wal-New Moon-**

**Shiba-san** **xxInuloverxx**

**Raquella** **Tasha**

**X-19A Infinite Justice**

**InuyashaxKagome1994**

**inuaiko**

**Becky**

Thanks for the review you guys. I really enjoy them. Keep them coming. Now enjoy the chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the village bridle style. Kagome feel to sleep in Inuyasha arms, due to exhaustion, but Inuyasha thought it was more than that.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo as he ran from Kaede's cabin. "Inuyasha, what happen to Kagome? Is she alright."

"Don't worry about it Shippo. She's alright."

Inuyasha walked back into the cabin and laid Kagome on a small bedding near Kaede.

"Inuyasha?"

"She's just tired right now. Let her sleep."

Shippo peek over to the sleeping miko.

"Inuyasha are you sure Kagome is alright. Why is there blood on her hands?"

Inuyasha doesn't answer, even he was worried about the blood. He wanted to know so bad what happened over on "the present". He wanted to know why he couldn't get through the well and how Kagome got herself injured.

Kaede saw the worry in Inuyasha eyes and knew that he should be alone.

"Shippo, let go to sleep. It has been a long night."

Kaede takes Shippo's hand and walked him over to the other side of the cabin to put him to sleep. Back where Kagome was Inuyasha grabs some bandages and water so he could fix Kagome's wounds on her hands. Inuyasha felt so guilty, he felt that all this was his fault

He should've been there when the well was closed, he should have been there when Kagome did so much damage to her lovely fingers.

He should've been there.

Inuyasha realized how much Kagome was to him when Kagome didn't come back. He couldn't live without her, no matter if tried to forget about her or not.

"Kagome , you must have fought really hard to come back here. If only I come with you…you wouldn't had to suffer so much."

Inuyasha took a wet rag and carefully wipes away the blood from her hands. Kagome twitches from the pain, as he washed her nails. They all were deeply cracked all the way in the middle on the nail.

Inuyasha began bandaging her hand and saw the tension on her face.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't let this happen again."

Inuyasha gives Kagome a soft kiss on the lips, as he finishes off the bandaging. Inuyasha felt a little relived to see Kagome's face lighten a bit, but the pain of guilt still remained.

While holding onto her hand, Inuyasha drifts off into sleep. Praying that he would awake to Kagome's smiling face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Although Kagome looked peaceful sleeping, in reality she was having the worse nightmare of her life.

Kagome breathed heavenly as she ran for her life through a endless black void. Right behind her was the evil Naraku chuckling as he felt her fear. Kagome felt so helpless. Everything was becoming slower and slower and Naraku seemed so fast. His devilish eyes crept her soul, scaring her to death as he closely approaches her.

"heh, heh, Kagome. You will be mine."

"No! Inuyasha!"

Just then, up ahead Kagome saw Inuyasha running towards her.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha please…."

"KILL HIM! KILL NARAKU!!"

A bow and arrow appeared right in front of the terrified miko. Quickly she grabs them and points the arrow straight at Naraku, the she lowered her bow.

' _What is this….what is this feeling. It's like something is telling me not to shoot him. It's like I desperately want him to live.'_

"DO AS I SAY!!!" screamed Inuyasha "KILL HIM!!"

And without a second hesitation, Kagome shoot Naraku with her strongest arrows bringing him down. At that moment Kagome felt so much guilt and sadness within her heart.

'_Why? Why do I feel this way.'_

"Well done Kagome. You've completed your task."

Kagome turns around to see Inuyasha's discarded face. He wore a evil smirk, and his bangs covered half of his face.

" Why? Why are you talking like that Inuyasha? You don't sound yourself….ah!"

Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and his hair turned black, and his laugh….that evil chuckle proved it all. Inuyasha was really Naraku controlling Kagome's mind.

"You've done well, my Kagome."

"Naraku!? Then….then where's…"

Kagome heart shatters as she saw Inuyasha, her love, shot down by her arrows. Kagome quickly ran to the motionless body and found it completely covered in blood with arrow's stuck though his neck, stomach, and heart.

"No….no…Inuyasha!!" Kagome yanked the arrows from the hanyou and held his life less body close to her.

"No! This…This can't be happening. Inuyasha please…please say something….anything please!"

Inuyasha doesn't move, not even a inch.

Tear uncontrollably ran down Kagome's eyes as she held Inuyasha closer to herself, rocking him gently.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Kagome continues to cry harder as everything around her began to fade away. The black void, Naraku, and even Inuyasha. Everything disappeared until Kagome was left along in a pure white space. Only then Kagome opened her eyes to she her dead lover completely vanish.

"No! Inuyasha! Where….where did you go?"

"Don't worry, he was only an illusion."

"An illusion."

"Yes, of what's to come."

A figure came forward from a glowing light. At first Kagome thought it was an angel, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Kikyo"

Kikyo slightly smiled as she approached a very confused Kagome covered in blood.

"Kikyo? How are you….are you alive?"

"ha, sadly no, but I came back to warm up of what is to become."

"Does it have to do with that dream? Is something going to happen to Inuyasha?"

Kikyo nods.

"Am…am I going to kill him." Kagome choked

"That is up to you, Kagome. If you want to save him or not"

"What do you mean!? Of course I don't want to kill him. I love him! I'll do anything to keep him safe."

Kikyo admired Kagome's determination. It's was as like her own, but something was really special about it.

"There is a way. If you truly trust Inuyasha's love for you, then he might be saved."

"But I do trust his love, really."

"Do you?"

Kagome paused. Of course she knew that Inuyasha and her were in love with each other, but something else bothered her. Something that really troubled her.

"Kikyo, I know I love Inuyasha, and I know he loves me too, but. I still feel that Inuyasha might still be in love with you."

"I insure you that Inuyasha is truly in love with you."

"but how do you know? Inuyasha came on to me so quickly after you died. How do I know he was just looking for a replacement at the time."

It hurt saying those words, but it's been in her mind for a while now. She just had to know, if Inuyasha truly is in love with her and only her.

"He told me himself."

Flashback

_Tears wildly ran down Inuyasha's face. He held her close enough to hide his tears in her soft hair._

_Kikyo comes out of the blue and sees Inuyasha with Kagome. _

"_She was the only one who had enough power to kill Naraku"_

_Inuyasha turns around and see her standing there._

"_Kikyo"_

"_When she thought of you, somehow her powers increased greatly. Funny, when I always thought of you my powers seemed to weaken. Inuyasha you never answer my question."_

"_What question?"_

"_A long time ago I asked you if that girl meant more to you then me. You never answered that question." _

"_I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!!"_

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION INUYASHA. DOES SHE MEAN MORE TO YOU THEN I" _

_Inuyasha stares at Kikyo and Kikyo stares at him. Both having that same thought in there mind, Does Inuyasha really love Kikyo? Then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku shows up they see Inuyasha on the floor holding Kagome and Kikyo standing across from them. _

"_Kagome" said Sango Miroku takes Sango by the hand and pull her next to him_

"_Don't interrupt this Sango." said Miroku _

"_Well Inuyasha, what is you answer"_

_Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and then back up at Kikyo. Even though it hurt, Inuyasha knew who he was truly meant to be with, looking at the women in his arms made it all clear._

"_I still love you Kikyo" said Inuyasha "Inside I still have the same feeling for you I had fifty years ago. Inside I think I still owe you my life and my love"_

"_Inuyasha"_

"_I'm sorry Kikyo, but I've fallen deeply in love with Kagome."_

"_I see" Kikyo said sadly "Are you saying this from your heart, or are you saying this because you feel guilty that Kagomes dead."_

"_Kagome" yelled Sango and Shippo. They start running toward her, but Miroku stops them._

"_I know how you feel, but we can't interfere." said Miroku _

"_Well Inuyasha" said Kikyo_

"_No! I knew that I was in love with her. Every time she smiles or when she was mad. She always made me feel calm, happy, sad, angry, so many emotions I don't even understand."_

_Inuyasha holds Kagome closer as he tries to hold the tears in._

"_When I see her hit her toe on something as small as a rock, I feel like smashing that rock into bits. Kagome….Kagome make my heart feel so peaceful, and no matter how selfish I get or how much I hurt her, she still stand by my side. I'm in love with her, and I hope you can forgive me."_

_Everyone was silent_

"_I guess I was afraid that if someone knew how I really felt, she will get killed. Like what happened to you. I didn't want that to happen to Kagome."_

_Everyone was shocked to hear all of this. Kikyo seems very sad and places her hands across her heart._

"_One more thing Inuyasha." Kikyo asked "Has that girl really replaced me in your heart."_

"_Of course not. You're really special to me Kikyo. All of our memories, all the times we had with other, are always going to be in my heart."_

_At that moment Kikyo almost cries herself. She understand Inuyasha feelings and see Inuyasha's friends crying. Then she remember the word of Sayo again …_

_"Maybe the reason he hurt you is because you know he has fallen in love with someone else. Would it be right to make the people he love suffer like you did. Can you be happy knowing that you created the suffering?"_

_"I might not no much about you Kikyo, but I don know you're not evil. You have a pure heart, just hate has filled your heart now. Not completely though."_

_Kikyo walks to Inuyasha and puts Kagome on the floor. She places her hands over her and closes her eyes. At first no one knows what she is doing, until Inuyasha figures it out and takes Kikyo's hands away from Kagome._

"_Kikyo! What are you doing?"_

"_If it wasn't for this girl's soul, I wouldn't be alive. I have no more further use for it now."_

"_Kikyo!?"_

"_Inuyasha, my only wish is to live on inside you heart with our memories. As long as you don't forget me, I will and my soul would finnaly be in peace."_

_Kikyo takes back her hands and places over Kagome. _

"_Kikyo…I…"_

_Kikyo smiles and kisses Inuyasha on the cheek and begins to evaporate _

"_Inuyasha please, never forget"_

_Kikyo then vanishes into Kagome. _

"_Goodbye Kikyo."_

End of Flashback

"So you see, Inuyasha has always loved you."

Kagome felt so terrible that she almost began to cry. How could she doubt him like that?

"Kikyo…I"

"No Kagome, this is how it's suppose to be."

Kikyo takes both of Kagome's hands and they began to glow. Kagome felt such a warm sensation flow through her body.

"Kikyo?"

"My powers will help you Kagome. You'll be faced with a difficult task and only with your love, will you prevail."

Kikyo begins to walk way toward the bright light, leaving Kagome behind.

"Kikyo! Will I meet you again?"

Kikyo just smiled as she looked back at Kagome.

"Trust your love and take care of Inuyasha for me."

Then she disappeared

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome woke up from her dream right at dawn. She glanced around the cabin. Kaede and Shippo were sleeping on the other side of the cabin, while Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully next to her holding her hand. Kagome smiled. She loved to see Inuyasha sleeping beside her, he looked like a little kid taking a nap after a day full of play.

Slowly Kagome releases her hand free from Inuyasha and quietly walked outside toward the village.

An hour later, Inuyasha woke up when the morning sun hit his eyes. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretches his arm out wide.

"Kagome"

"What? Where did she go?" Damn, why does she always keep leaving?"

As soon as he caught her scent Inuyasha dashed out of the cabin and on her trail. At this time Kagome was already at the sacred tree, where she first met Inuyasha. For some reason, Kagome felt more herself when next the tree. Like her mind clears and she is able to think.

"It's been a while since I've been here."

Kagome sit down at the base of the tree and relaxes her back on the truck. Memories of her nightmare haunted her.

"Why can't I forget about that dream? How could I, the image of Inuyasha being dead….it's still fresh."

Kagome covers her ears with her hands and knelt down to her knees.

"Kikyo said all I had to do is to trust in our love, but what if love is not enough. What if I have no control and I…"

Kagome sobbed into her bandaged hands. She was so scared…no …terrified to see Inuyasha in that state again. Blood covering his cold, stiff body. His once dazzling amber eyes blacken by death, with blood drooling from his mouth. She couldn't bare to see it for real, she couldn't!!! She…she would just die to see Inuyasha dead

"Kagome?"

Kagome shot up and saw Inuyasha sitting right before her

"Inuyasha?" Kagome jumps into Inuyasha and presses her face against his robe " INUYASHA!"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm….I'm so scared! I don't want to lose you."

"What are you talking about silly? You're not gonna lose me." Inuyasha said with a soft smile, trying to his best to comfort her. Although his attempt was in vain.

" I had this dream where….where you were going to die. And the one who killed you, the one who took your life, was…was me."

"What"

Kagome's body began to shiver violently and her cries were becoming harder and more intense.

" I already lost my family Inuyasha, I can't lose you too. I'll…I'll kill myself to prevent this, I don't care as long as you live…I'll just die!"

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the shoulders and pushed her away from him, so that she could look him straight in the eye.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!! YOU DIEING IS NOT A OPTION, AND IT WILL NEVER BE A OPTION!!! YOU GOT THAT!!"

Kagome cries stops as she saw the serious and worry in Inuyasha's eyes.

" I almost lost you once Kagome, and I will be damned if I lose you again. If you are scared of this dream coming true, then we'll try to prevent it, together."

"But what if…if I have no control and I do end up killing you?"

"I won't let that happen Kagome. I swear to you, I won't let anyone harm you and do anything you don't want to do. I love you too much to let that happen."

Inuyasha embraces Kagome and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I won't let nothing….nothing separate us again Kagome. No one will ever break our bond. I will never…never let that happen."

Kagome wraps arms around Inuyasha. Finally feeling safe and warm in a very long time.

"Promise"

"Promise"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay now here is the reason I didn't update. Well I always write my chapter fro this story in two notebooks for revising at school. One day, little stupid me lost a binder where I had both notebooks in. Now it's all gone, and I had…well…have to rewrite all the chapter I had in my notebooks, by memory. Yah sucks right. Well, I promise you, I'll be updateing like crazy for now on, so keep an eye out.

Oh, also I'm going to make a few new changes to the story, so I can in more readers. It's still going to be the same, but more interesting and fun to read. Hope you guys check them out sometime and tell how you like the improvements.

Sorry for the long update and thanks for the reviews again. Keep them coming

- DsAngel


	14. A Failure

YAY! EARLY UPDATE!!! Hope yall enjoy!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"DAMN Kagome!!" whined Inuyasha as he carried a mountain of supplies on his back, up a very steep hill. "Did you really have to buy so much stuff"

A week has pass since Kagome came back to the feudal era. In that time Kagome decides that it was about time they set off to see Sango, Mirkou, and Kohaku at the demon slayers village. Shippo was excited to meet his friends again, but Inuyasha didn't want to rebuild an entire village. He was never the cleaning type.

"Of course, Sango and Miroku are going to need all the help we can give."

"But Kagome….I think you've went a tad bit overboard." Said Shippo as he was carrying food and medical herbs.

"Oh come one, I carried that much all time when I had my yellow bag"

Then Kagome surprise both Inuyasha and Shippo as she grabs the heaviest things ff of Inuyasha's back and continues walking as if she was carrying a blanket.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Shippo jumps on Inuyasha's head

"When did Kagome get so strong?"

"how am I suppose to know?" Inuyasha shakes his head, making Shippo fly off.

By the time they reached to top off the hill Kagome dropped her things and let out a big stretch. Inuyasha felt fine, but Shippo on the other hand was exhausted.

"What's the matter Shippo? Don't tell me your tired?"

"Hey! A little guy like shouldn't have to walk up a steep hill for five miles!"

"You're just weak!"

"HEY!"

"come on you guys! Let's just keep going or will never make it to Sango or Miroku."

"Were almost there are we"

"Almost, we still have a way to go."

"AWWW!" shippo cried. Just then like a sign of Heaven shippo looks up and sees Kirara and Kohaku flying towards them.

"Hey look! It's Kirara!"

Kirara lands right in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hello, we were off looking for you,."

"Hi Kohaku. How is Miroku and Sango doing?"

"Fine. I came to ask you help for rebuilding the village."

"Feh, don't worry we were planning to do that anyways."

"thanks. What is with all the stuff?"

"Why don't ask Kagome?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms

"Oh come on! Can you be a little considerate. They might need this stuff."

"Actually we really do need a couple of things. Thank you lady Kagome."

"Please just Kagome!"

"Can Kirara carry some of the supplies. We can get there by the afternoon with your help."

"Sure, if it's okay with Kirara."

Kirara nods her head and Inuyasha packed a couple of things on her back and with Kagome and Shippo on his back, Inuyasha runs toward the demon village. Kohaku and Kirara following them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the demon village, Sango was setting flowers by the gravesites of her family and companions. Memories of that horrid time flooded her mind. Losing her family and friends took a real toll out of her, but at lease now she has kohaku. Even so, Sango still couldn't forgive herself.

"Sango"

Miroku sits down next to Sango and she continued to place flowers on the graves.

"It's been a while since you've been over here. Are you alright."

"Yes, I…I just can't wait until we can finally repair my home. Then maybe someday this can be a real demon slayer village again."

"I hope so."

Sango rests her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku placed his arms around Sango's shoulder and relaxes his head onto hers.

"Sango, I always wondered something."

"What is it?"

"Have you….ever wanted children. I always wanted one, or twenty but I never thought about how you felt about it"

Sango stared down at the graves. Of course she wanted children of her own someday, but something was always holding her back. Something was forcing her to never forgive herself.

Sango ran back to the cabin and Miroku followed. He didn't know hoe much Sango is hurting, but he knew that one way or another, he was going to find out. He couldn't stand seeing Sango suffer so much.

When he got to the cabin, Sango was hunched up in a corner, trying her best not to cry.

"Sango…what is wrong?"

"Oh Miroku, I just….I just don't think I'm fit to be your wife."

"Why Sango?"

"It's true that I always wanted children of my own, but what if…what if I fail as a mother. What if I'm not strong enough to protect them. For years my brother was under Naraku power, someone's puppet, forced to kill innocent lives."

Tears fell freely from her eyes.

"I wasn't able to save Kohaku from that fate. I wasn't there to protect him."

Miroku noticed Sango was shivering. Shivering of fear, sadness, and hate. Not for Naraku or Kohaku, but for herself. She couldn't stand not being able to protect the people she loved.

" If…if I couldn't protect my own family, how could I possibly take care of another. I failed as a older sister, and I'm afraid that will fail as a mother too."

Sango continued to sob into her knees. Miroku, looking at Sango, too felt her pain. He always felt so useless when he couldn't use his wind tunnel in great battles, when they really needed him. But Sango felt, as her life didn't matter anymore, cause she couldn't keep her promise. Her promise to protect Kohaku.

Mirkou knelt down to Sango and puller her into a soft embrace.

"Miroku?"

"My dear Sango, please don't cry anymore. You would never fail as a mother and you didn't fail to protect Kohaku."

"How…How could you say that?"

"You sacrificed you whole life just to search and protect your brother. You would have done anything to insure he was safe and happy. Because of your love, Kohaku was able to remember and come back to us."

Sango stutters. She never really knew how Kohaku got his memory back. It could really have been Sango who brought him back

"Sango, you are a smart, beautiful women with so much love and determination. You would do anything to fight and protect the ones you love. That's why I know you will never fail as a mother."

Miroku lifts up Sangos's chin and gently wipes away her tears.

"Your love, your determination. Everything about you is what I deeply fell in love with. So please don't hate yourself."

"Miroku."

"Sango"

Both gazed in each others eyes until Miroku takes Sango's head by his hands and kisses her full on the mouth. Sango jumped as Miroku kissed her. She didn't moves, she loved Miroku's soft kiss. Their tongues meet and mainly loses himself, as he's slowly moves his tongue down Sango's neck.

"oh, Miroku"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha was walking back toward the village with Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara. Kohaku and Shippo were caring the food and supplies Kagome brought along, while Kirara carried the medical herbs.

Kohaku and Shippo were behind the group, talking like best friends reuniting. Kagome was so found of their newfound friendship.

"Isn't great Inuyasha"

"huh?"

"The way Shippo and Kohaku are getting along. It's almost like they're brothers."

"They better not! It's annoying enough having one Shippo around."

Then out of the blue, Shippo jumps ion front of Kagome to grab he attention.

"Hey Kagome, do you think Sango will cook tonight if we ask."

"Sure, I don't think she'll mind Shippo."

"Yeah, it's about time we have something good or mainly decent to eat."

"HEY! I cooked yesterday you know!"

"So, what's your point"

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk. Shippo knowing what's to come quickly ran back to Kohaku's shoulder and taps his ears.

"This is going to be good." Shippo whispered.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha feels a cold chill run up his back as he felt a sudden evil aura behind him. He turns around and saw an very angry and irritated Kagome with a bone chilling face that would scare any demon away.

Inuyasha stuttered " Um…Um…Um…"

"SIT BOY!" and without a scions hesitation Inuyasha is thrown into the ground.

"What the hell was that…..!!" 

"SIT BOY!!!"

As soon as Inuyasha was down again, Kagome clamed herself down a bit.

"Maybe THAT will silence your damn barking!"

Kagome storms off curing "why the hell she always cooks for this guy."

Still in pain Inuyasha was able to pluck his head from the ground to see two boys, trying their hardest to contain a laugh

"and what are you two staring at!?"

"YOU!" Kohaku peeped before breaking out into a huge laugh.

"Gosh Inuyasha, you truly are a stupid dog!!"

Both continue to laugh as Inuyasha climbed out of his whole, angry as before.

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about" Inuyasha said as he clutches his claws. After hearing that first knuckle break, Shippo and Kohaku ran away, and as planned Inuyasha chased them.

Kohaku and Shippo were both near Sango's cabin, when both were lifted up in the air by their shirts.

"Who's the one laughing now heh……I can't believe you….."

Inuyasha stopped and stared at the cabin . He suddenly felt a weird atmosphere and heard a strange yet somewhat smoothing sounds coming from the cabin.

"What's wrong with him?" Kohaku asked Shippo, but all Shippo did was shake his head "I don't know?"

Soon the sounds became clear to Inuyasha. It was sounds of exotic moaning and kissing. Inuyasha wildly blushes as he realizes what was "**Really**" happening inside that cabin.

"Inuyasha, si there anything wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Um Shippo. Why don't you go to Jenji's to…um…get some medical herbs or something"

"Why we have plenty?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!!!" and Inuyasha drop kicks Shippo out of the village

"YYAAAHHHH!!!" wailed Shippo

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with disapproval

"Kohaku, take Kirara and find Shippo. Then go to Jenji's , Shippo knows the way."

"Ah, sure" Kohaku does as he is told and takes Kirara to get Shippo. Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand and takes he away toward the other direction as well.

"Wait Inuyasha! Where are we going? Shouldn't we tell Sango and Miroku first?"

"They're busy doing ...THEY'RE JUST BUSY!!!"

Kagome took a look back at the cabin and then back at the rosy Inuyasha. It didn't take her long to realizes what was really happening.

"Oh, I see" Kagome said with a small smirk "You **heard** them didn't you."

Inuyasha became redder then his robe "Wha-What!! I don't know what you are talking about!?"

"You're **blushing**!" teased Kagome

"OH SHUT UP KAGOME!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I decided to make this an Sango and Mirkou chapter. Have anyone notice that in every Sango and Miroku episode there is always some sort of comedy. Oh well. I hope yall enjoy this chapter

Also want to say this to a couple of new readers.

**MangaLover24 (lol nice chappy! Thank you)**

**KagsYasha**

**Theruthlesscow**

**Brokenchaos**

Thanks for the reviews


	15. snake attack

Hi everyone, new recent update. You'll be surprise how I thought up of this chapter, but I ain't gonna tell ya.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy

-Dsangel

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome and Inuyasha walked for a while in the forest, leading away from the village, Miroku and Sango. Of course, Kagome didn't mind. She was kind of flattered that Inuyasha was still holding her hand after all this time. But it was also getting pretty late.

"Geeze, We've been walking fro almost a hour now. Where is he taking me anyways? Ha, ha he must still be grossed out from overhearing Sango and Miroku. Hee, hee poor guy."

Kagome giggled a bit and instantly Inuyasha looked at her knowing why she was laughing.

"Would you stop laughing!? It wasn't funny it was vile! I thought my ears were going to bleed!"

"Oh come on. You have to admit it was kinda funny."

"Feh!" said Inuyasha as he stick his nose into the air. Slowly a smirk came across his face and Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a small "Ha"

"Ha! So you do think it was funny!"

"No! I told you already! It…. was…disgusting!! I was just thinking about something else" Inuyasha blushed

"Like what?"

"As if I were to tell you!"

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to a river a few ways from the village. Inuyasha sat down folding his arms, Kagome sat down next to him.

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome pleaded and shook Inuyasha's shoulder. "Please tell me."

Inuyasha cracked a smile. To him it was funny to see Kagome act like that. He scratches the tip of his nose, trying to contain a laugh.

"Why should I?"

"You know you wanna tell me." Kagome kinda splashes Inuyasha a few times

"So spill it"

"Why should I now! You splashed me" Inuyasha shakes the water of like a dog, wetting Kagome from head to toe. Inuyasha looks at the wet Kagome and laughs out loud while pointing his finger at her. Kagome gets a little frustrated and smirks at the water.

"Fine then, it's war!" Kagome took off her shoes and went to the shallow part of the river. Then she constantly splashes Inuyasha. Inuyasha does the same thing and splashes Kagome. Both began to laugh as the splashed one another, having so much fun. Inuyasha was so new to this, he never played in the river like this, and he liked it. Even though he could tell that he was losing, considering how wet he was getting. Kagome stops and stares at the nearly defeated Inuyasha.

"Ha, you can't win this fight! I'll stop if you tell me."

"Heh" Inuyasha races toward Kagome. Kagome screams with laughter as she runs away from him.

But, she couldn't out run him

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the waist and both fell into the wet grassy shore. Laughing, Inuyasha climbs on top of Kagome, holding her down so she wouldn't splash him anymore.

"I win. Now I don't have to tell you."

"You cheater" Kagome giggled. "But seriously Inuyasha, what were you thinking about?"

Inuyasha kisses Kagome on the head and gave her a gentle smile. Kagome blushes as she looked upon Inuyasha's caring expression.

"I was thinking of you, stupid."

"Really"

"What do you think?"

Kagome smiles and kisses Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha holds her in a tight embrace and pulls her into a smooth, passionate kiss.

The couple stayed there laying on the shore in their sweet kiss, wishing that just for a second that time will stop.

Although, their hopes an wishes we soon to fade.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he felt an evil aura surround him and Kagome. Too him it was almost there were more than one. Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and started to sniff around, just to see what exactly was surround them.

Kagome saw the concern look on Inuyasha's face and knew something was wrong.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Demons are surrounding us." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up.

"I'll get my bow"

Kagome hurries to grab her weapon, while Inuyasha listened around for the demon.

"What is this….it stinks of demon, but what? Frog…lizard…or is it…" 

Just then Inuyasha saw blood red snake eyes in the forest starting at it's next pray….Kagome.

"KAGOME! GET DOWN!"

"_**The s-s-sacred jewel! Tis-s-s-s Mine!" **_

An enormous snake demon shoots out from the forest toward Kagome as soon as she grabbed her bow. Just before the snake attacks her, Inuyasha grabs Kagome and jumps her to safety.

"Kagome, go somewhere and hide. I can take care of this weakling myself."

"Sure"

Kagome runs to cover in the woods and the snake demon slithers after her.

"_**The s-s-sacred jewel! Give it to me!!" **_

"Not on your life!" Inuyasha stretches out his claws and ran them across the snake, but it doesn't do much damage."

"_**heh, heh, you will never kill me with those pathetic claws-s-s of yours-s-s!" **_

"How about my fang?" Inuyasha reaches for the Tetsusaiga Just before he takes it out of it's sheath, the snake quickly wraps Inuyasha around his tail. Squeezing him tightly.

Kagome, who is in the woods, watches Inuyasha from the distance and knows he's in trouble.

"No, Inuyasha"

Kagome takes out an arrow and points it at the snakes head.

"I'll get him"

Before she released the arrow, Kagome heard a rustle in the trees and quickly turns around to four, red, snake eyes.

"_**The s-s-sacred jewel! Give it to us-s-s-s!"**_

"Ugg! Damn it!" Inuyasha struggled to set his hands free from the snakes grasp.

"You'll neva e-s-s-scape" 

Suddenly a strong amount of spiritual power blasted in the forest sending a pure light that blinded both the snake and Inuyasha.

"_**YAHHHH!!! YOU WREACHED GIRL!"**_

Kagome came running out of the forest toward the river. Two giant snakes slithered after her, one who's flesh was half missing from it's body.

"You won't get away"

Kagome didn't hesitate to released her arrow on the injured snake. And in a flash the snake vanished into the air from one blow.

Kagome was stunned be her power, that she looks down at her hands.

"Where…where did all this power come from?" 

Just then Kagome remember Kikyo and her words

"My powers will help you Kagome. You'll be faced with a difficult task and only with your love, will you prevail."

"IDIOT!! LOOK OUT!!" yelled Inuyasha, but her was a moment too late. The second snake that followed Kagome immediately came out from behind her and dragged her underwater by her side.

"KAGOME! Damn it, let go of me!" Inuyasha finally was able to free one hand from the snake.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!" and the snake loosens it's grip on Inuyasha giving him the chance to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!"

With one last yell the snake vanished into bits. Inuyasha puts away Tetsusaiga and races toward Kagome.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Underwater the snake swam fast down the river, with Kagome in it's teeth. The snake sinks his poisonous teeth a little deeper into Kagome's side. Kagome wanted to scream from the pain, but she was desirably trying to hold onto the little air she had left.

"Give me the jewel, and I will s-s-set you free"

The snake moved faster down the river. The speed was so hard on Kagome she couldn't take it, and time was running out.

"Can't…breathe…I…I have to do something…"

Kagome reaches toward the snakes face and releases a strong amount of spiritual energy on the demons eye.

The snake hollers in pain and Kagome is freed from his teeth. Her plan worked.

"Bitch! You blinded me!!"

The snake swings it's tail, slapping Kagome across the face sending her deeper down the river.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran down the river, following the snakes tracks , just when the snake pops out of the water screaming in pain.

"Brothers-s-s-s!! Brothers-s-s!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll send you right to them!" and with a swing of his sword, Inuyasha cuts the demon like cheese.

Inuyasha lands on a rock in the river and returns Tetsusaiga back to normal. It doesn't take Inuyasha a second breath before he realizes something…someone wasn't coming out of the water.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha spots blood flowing down toward the raging part of the river, and it wasn't the demons….no it was too pure….it was Kagome's.

"No"


	16. Waterfall

Hi everyone sorry about the delay….too busy focus on relationships and school and ugg. I'm going to make this a short chapter, due to the fact my computer shuts down on me and most times erases my saved data! Sucks right!!

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter I'll be back with another one in a couple of days so stay tuned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha dived in the rushing stream, and swam under the water, searching any sign….any clue to see if she was there.

But there was no trace of her.

Inuyasha heart was beating rapidly as he continues his search on land. Hopping….Praying that he will find her alive.

"KAGOME! KAGOME ANSWER ME PLEASE!!! KAGOME!!"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turns around and saw Kagome hanging for her life on a old tree root. Inuyasha's heart stops as the root snapped sending Kagome face first back into the water, pushing her further down stream.

"Inuyasha! Please help!" Kagome chocked

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha followed after her in the stream. He swam fast, scared to death at the sight the was before them…a waterfall

Kagome began to feel weak by the river might. Her snake wound wasn't bleeding anymore, but she could hardly breathe. The poisonous bit was starting to take effect. Slowly Kagome eyes began to drop and she begins to sink underwater

"Don't give up Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hurry! Try to swim towards me!"

Kagome was exhausted, but she did not give up. She couldn't give up. She didn't want to die. She swam as hard as she could toward Inuyasha, but the water was to strong and she couldn't breathe

"Inuyasha…I…I can't…"

In an instant she fell under.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha dives under and saw Kagome nearly unconscious. Quickly he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the surface. Kagome choked out water and Inuyasha pulled her onto his back.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with the little breath she had

"Don't worry Kagome, we're getting out of here."

Inuyasha tries to walk up the river, but it was becoming way to strong, knocking him and Kagome backward every step.

"Damn, I can't feel the ground. What can I do, I can't jump, and were almost near the waterfall. Shit, I can't give up. I need to get help or Kagome isn't gonna make it."

That gave him enough strength for Inuyasha to take out Tetsusaiga and use it as support up the river.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the distance, a white baboon stood, laughing at Inuyasha brave attempt to save Kagome.

"Ha, ha, ha Inuyasha….you will fall"

The baboon touches the base of a tree and slowly the base melts into purple miasma. And within a few seconds the tree falls into the raging river straight towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was finally was becoming conscious. She opened her eyes and felt Inuyasha caring her up the river. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, but she still held on to life.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome began to slip and she held onto Inuyasha tighter.

Insuring him that she was safe and awake.

Inuyasha was so focus on moving the Tetsusaiga that he didn't notice the huge tree coming toward them

"Inuyasha! Watch out!!"

Kagome was too late. At that second both of them was hit by the tree sending them both down under. Inuyasha pops out of the water with a gasp. A large tree branch stabbed him right in the chest, in his hand was the Tetsusagia, but Kagome was gone.

"Kagome? KAGOME!?"

There he saw her up ahead with a gash on her head, almost a few seconds near the water fall.

"DAMN IT! NO!"

Inuyasha cuts away the branch and use swam to Kagome, leaving Tetsusaiga behind.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome and pulls him close to him, but it didn't help in the end. With Kagome at his arms Inuyasha fell into the depths of the waterfall.


	17. Inuyasha's Quest

Sorry for my readers for the late update. I totally got caught up with my school work and chores, and god other thing I can't get into. Well I'm going to try to make this one long so enjoy it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moments passed by and Inuyasha and Kagome both have failed to come up to the surface. The river was calm now. The water flowed as it was just shimmer through a stream.

"UGH!" wailed Inuyasha as he pulled himself and Kagome up the surface.

Couching out water himself, Inuyasha still had enough strength to pull him and Kagome to the shore.

He laid her there on the ground to examine her wounds. He rests his head on her chest and couldn't hear a heartbeat.

Quickly Inuyasha pulls Kagome close to him and gives her CPR at the same beat as his. He breaks away to her heart, but still nothing.

"_Come on Kagome, do give up now."_

Inuyasha blows more this time, praying that she will wake up. Then Kagome coughed hard and turns away from Inuyasha spiting out water she held for so long.

"Kagome?"

Kagome fell back to sleep as she held her side. Inuyasha tore her arms away, and saw her blood flowing out from a deep slash on her side from the tree, and poisonous snake bites deep in her left side.

Inuyasha tries to take of his white shirt, but only realizes that he was in trouble. He looks down and sees the stick still inside him and blood gushing out from his stomach. Even though he was in pain he ignored it, feeling to worried and mad over Kagome and her wounds.

He takes of the sleeves of his white shirt and wraps it around Kagome's entire side to stop the bleeding.

"There, you're safe now Kagome." Inuyasha said with a soft smile.

Inuyasha fell to his knees. He lost way too much blood and his vision blurs as he tries to crawl to Kagome.

"Kagome….I…"

Inuyasha collapses on the ground, unable to breathe. And soon falls into complete darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gosh! I wonder where everyone is?" wondered Sango. "Night is approaching and none of the others returned yet."

"Don't worry about it, Sango. They might just had some trouble on the way here, besides, I wouldn't mind them not coming back for a while." Miroku said with a smirk

"Get your mind out of the gutter, monk. I'm really worried that something has happened to them."

"Yes your right. Why don't we go look for them?"

"Can we?"

"Yes"

Miroku grabs his staff and Sango grabs the "boomerang bone". As soon as the walk out Sango spots Kirara in the shy with Shippo and Kohaku, but to their surprise, no Inuyasha or Kagome.

"Nee-san! Look! We got so much stuff from our trip to Jenji's we will finally be able to grow some crops and start trading."

"That's great Kohaku, but where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"And why were you at Jenji's" asked Miroku

"Well actually, Inuyasha…um…"

"INUYASHA DROPED KICKED ME OUT OF THE VILLAGE!" yelled Shippo with Fumes coming out of his head.

"Then he ordered me and Kirara to go to Jenji's after finding Shippo."

'Why would he do that" wondered Sango

"I don't know" shrugged Shippo "We were coming back this early afternoon, but when we got near the cabin…"

Miroku and Sango both blush wildly knowing darn well what was happening early that afternoon.

"Yeah, come to think of it…. Inuyasha had this weird look on his face when we came up to the cabin"

Miroku and Sango became redder than a rose, both thinking the same thing.

-

"_Oh my God! Did he…did he hear us!!"_

"_Inuyasha must heard me and Sango"_ a small smirk ran across Miroku's face _"That Dog!"_

Shippo and Kohaku stop talking as the saw Miroku and Sango stunned into silence.

"Ne-san?"

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a little more time"

"I was thinking the same thing"

Both went back into the cabin a little dumbfounded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master! Oh please master, I beg of you! Wake up!!"

Slowly Inuyasha opens his eyes. The sun was setting in his eyes and instantly he felt a great amount of weakness all throughout his body. He was lying on the shore near the river, when a small old figure with four arms popped on Inuyasha's noise.

"Oh master Inuyasha!! I'm so glad you're alive."

"Myoga?" Inuyasha whispered. "Where the hell have you've been?"

"I was flying toward the demon slayer village when I saw you collapse by the river. Immediately I came to your aid and saw your wound. The bleeding ceased, but you still haven't woken up and I was worried that it might have been too late."

"Kagome…did you help her?"

"Yes, I was able to suck out some snake poison from her wounds, but she too must sleep and regain back her blood stamina."

Inuyasha sits up a bit and scoots over to Kagome. The bandages he made were soaked with blood and she was hardly breathing. He leaned over to hear her heartbeat, It was slow, but thankfully not too slow.

Seeing Kagome in this condition, Inuyasha nearly…no completely tore him apart. He promised to protect her, and yet he let this happen.

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I let this happen to you, well I promise…." Inuyasha stays silent for a moment. "No, every time I promise her something, she always got her it the end…by me. She doesn't deserve being treated like this and I let it happen. She doesn't deserve this, she….she doesn't deserve me."_

"Master?"

"Myoga, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything"

"Go get Miroku and the others and bring them to the river. Tell them to search for us along the bank."

Inuyasha takes Kagome and places her on his back.

"Um...Master Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to try and find a village for Kagome to rest. I can't keep her out her at night. You better get going as well Myoga."

"But isn't tonight…."

"Get going!"

"Of course, I promise not to let you down"

Inuyasha nods and runs down the river side in hopes to find a village nearby.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where are they? Wondered Shippo " They should have been here by now!"

"Do you think something happened to them Miroku?"

"I don't know Sango? Tonight's the night of the new moon remember, Inuyasha wouldn't want them to stay outside during this time."

"Lets go look for them, they might be in trouble."

"Yeah"

Everyone quickly goes outside to search for Inuyasha and Kagome. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was racing down the river, feeling weaker by the minute.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome weakly whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some help Kagome. Just hang on a bit longer."

Kagome slightly nods her head before she went back to sleep. Inuyasha has been running for almost an hour and he begins to feel his powers slowly fading.

"Shit, the sun is nearly down. I need to find some shelter, and quick."

Like a sign of heaven, Inuyasha sees an abandoned little cabin next to the river.

"Finally!"

Inuyasha went straight to the cabin not caring whoever lives there. It wasn't bad, it was small enough for about a few people. There was a little fire place and a small resting area. Inuyasha laid Kagome there and redressed her wounds with more of his white shirt and some water by the river. As soon as he was done cleaning the blood, he saw her skin has become greenish-purple. Her wound was infected.

"It's infected…if only I had…."

The Inuyasha remembered something. A medicine his mother made for him every time his wounds got infected. Inuyasha takes off his robe and lies it on Kagome and dashes outside. If I hurry I might be able to get it.

Inuyasha stops as his felt his powers disappear. His long silver hair was now charcoal black, his claws were now regular non sharp fingers and his hear retired between his cheeks and hair.

"Crap! I'm human again."

Inuyasha looks back at Kagome lying down suffering from her wounds

"I'll help you get better Kagome. I won't fail you on this."

And Inuyasha runs across the river and into the forest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Flashback_

"_Here you are Inuyasha. This will help your arm." A beautiful women, about in her early twenties, holding a small bowl of medicine for her young son. Inuyasha turned away from his mother. Not wanting to see the gash in arm that was inflicted by some angry villagers._

"_Come now Inuyasha. It's not going to get any better if I don't fix it."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Medicine my mother taught me. It's a magical potion that quickly heals wounds faster than any demon."_

_Inuyasha groaned at the pain in his arm and looked back at the bowl in his mothers hands_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Ha. Ha, will I ever lie to you my dear."_

_Inuyasha smiled as he held out his arm. Then she took some of the potion and smoothly ran it across Inuyasha's arm. It stung at first, but after seconds the wound closed up until you didn't even recognized there was a huge gash in it._

"_See is the pain gone now?"_

"_How did you make that?"_

"_Well this flower called the Lilium. Its roots contain a special medicine and with a few medical herbs it will create a special type of potion to heal wounds. My mother taught me who to make this and now I teaching you. This may come in handy for you someday."_

"_By my wounds doesn't really take long to heal mother"_

"_who said it was going to be for you" His mother winked_

_Inuyasha didn't get it and shrugged it off. He was more interested in the magic of the Lilium potion._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes Mother"_

"_How did you get that wound anyways"_

_Inuyasha was silent, he couldn't tell her that the villager just came up to him and started beating him and stabbing him with a knife. They finally found a place to live he, couldn't ruin it for her._

"_I was running on some rocks…and um…tripped on a sharp rock" Inuyasha lied, but she knew him way too well to know when he is not telling the truth. _

_She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek_

"_It's alright Inuyasha. I'm here, as long as I'm here everything will be alright."_

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha ran for a mile until he got to a bush that was almost surrounded by liliums. He quickly grabbed a few of them and couple of herbs around the area.

"Heh, good thing mother showed me a little about medical herbs"

"_**Oh what little it will do you"**_

Inuyasha get slapped across the dirty ground to the cold bark of a tree. He looks up to see a pig demon staring at him hungrily with it's club in its hand.

"_**Lucky me, to find such a tasty meal at this time of night."**_

'heh, if your looking for a fight I'll gladly take you on!"

Just then Inuyasha remembered that he was human, and a unarmed human at that. All he had in his hands were flowers.

"_**Fine by me! PREPARE TO DIE!"**_

The pig ran up to Inuyasha swinging his club around. Inuyasha dodged it and ran toward the other direction.

"_**Ha, Ha, you can't run away from me human!"**_

"You wanna bet!"

Inuyasha jumped over rocks, tree roots, and logs, but failed to shake off the Pig Demon.

"Geeze if was back to my normal self I could've finished him off already"

"_**why do you keep running human! You'll never escape me"**_

Inuyasha kept running until he came to a cliff. He looked down and saw the long fall from where he was standing.

"Well there's an idea"

the Pig demon comes out of the forest and gangs up on Inuyasha drawing closer to the edge of the cliff.

"_**Heh, what will you do now! You can die by me or jump to your death. Look at it this way, you'll finally be with your stupid, pathetic, dead mother"**_

"You should talk… Your mom is so stupid when you stand next to her you hear the ocean!"

"_**Why you!" **_Wailed the Pig as his eyes glowed red and ran to Inuyasha screaming. Inuyasha stands his ground until he dodges to his right getting out of the pigs way as he runs right off the cliff falling to his death.

Inuyasha looks down at the sight of the dead pig and laughs a bit

"Guess your mom isn't the only one that is stupid."

Inuyasha walks away but stubbles to the ground and holds his chest.

"Fuck, my wounds opened again."

Quickly he ran back to the cabin before any other demon would want some late night dinner.

When he got back, Kagome was still asleep. Her wound wasn't bleeding as much but it was still pretty bad. With the flowers and herbs Inuyasha made the potion as his mother showed him and rubbed it against Kagome's side.

And like that the wound on Kagome's side healed, until there was nothing left, not even a scar. But she still didn't wake up, for a second Inuyasha thought he was too late until he remembered what Myoga said

"_I was able to suck out some snake poison from her wounds, but she too must sleep and regain back her blood stamina."_

Inuyasha sighs as he covers up Kagome with a blanket near her bed and lies down near her, holding her hand praying that she will get better.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh if yall haven't notice I changed the first 7 chapter a bit. You see I was looking over them and I thought, "what if I add this…" or "what if I changed that?" and well here are the results of it. I liked rewriting it a bit I hope you guys like the redo. Well next week I'll have the next chapter, promise


	18. Love and Nightmares

Sorry about the wait. My dad kind of banded me from the computer for a while. But at lease I came up with some pretty good ideas of my story, so please enjoy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_What the hell?!"_ said Inuyasha as he roamed around in this dark void. Nothing was to be seen within miles, until he saw her. Kagome standing behind him, scared and confused.

"Kagome" 

Kagome turns to him and instantly runs away in fear.

"Kagome?!" 

Inuyasha chased after her as Kagome slips further and further away from him. Inuyasha was confused. She was scared…scared of him, she was afraid and he didn't know why?

"Kagome wait! What's wrong! What's going on!?"

The in flash he disappeared from his sight and Inuyasha stopped instantly to figure out what exactly was happening to Kagome.

"What is this? Why is she so scared? Kagome what is going on!" 

Then time stopped as Inuyasha remembers Kikyo pinning him to the sacred tree, and putting Inuyasha into a cold lonely rest for an eternity ran across Inuyasha mind. The same pain he received fifty years ago, the same betrayal, everything returned as he saw his love thrusting an arrow through his heart over and over again, until he was on the ground with blood spilling out from his heart.

"Ka…Kagome….why….why did you…?"

He felt small warm drops of water fall onto his face, he felt a warm touch run against his pale cold face. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome furiously crying before him, mouthing off word he couldn't make out.

"Kagome…someone must have…oh Kagome…"

With his last bit of strength Inuyasha runs his bloody claws through Kagome hair

"Don't cry, I promise I'm not going to die….I not going to leave you Ka…Kagome…."

The everything becomes darker and darker, every little breath became more shallow and narrow, until he could no longer breathe, no longer feel, no longer see, no longer smile.

And Inuyasha once again fell back into the lonely darkness he once fought out of…once again Inuyasha was dead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha woke up from his dream sweating. He stands up and walks to the door hoping to clear his head a bit. It was dark outside, but moonlight shined so brightly you wouldn't notice. Inuyasha stared at the sparkling river that stood before him, enchanted by it beauty, until he realizes that the moon was out, there was no more new moon.

Inuyasha looked at his hands that became claws, and his black hair that was once again silver.

"The night of the new moon is over. I guess I was asleep that whole night."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome who was still silently asleep, just as she was yesterday.

"Doesn't look like Kagome was awake while I was asleep"

Inuyasha stood there staring at his love. It hurt him so much to see his Kagome like this, suffering because he wasn't there for her when she really needed him. Inuyasha sat down next to her and placed Kagome in his lap.

He gently strokes her bangs, admiring her peaceful look as she slept.

Inuyasha longed to hold Kagome close to him, to feel her warmth, but the dream haunted his heart.

"heh, I can see why Kagome was so scared before. Is Kagome really going to kill me, am I destined to have the same fate with her as I did with Kikyo. No, I can't believe that, I won't I love her too much to believe that is to be our fate."

Inuyasha places his head on Kagome

"_I promise I won't let this_ _happen to us. I won't let anything happen to her. No…no matter what, I'm going to be with you forever Kagome. I won't ever let you go."_

Inuyasha kisses the top of Kagome's head, not knowing that Kagome was already awake.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!? Are you alright, I didn't mean to wake you"

"no it okay" Kagome said silently "I'm feeling a bit better now. Where are we?"

"We're in a cbin I found next to the river. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry I never meant to make you worry Inuyasha."

"No I should be apologizing. I let you get into danger, it's my might fault that you were so badly hurt."

"Don't say that. None of this was your fault, you saved me Inuyasha and I'm grateful." Kagome said with a gentle smile. Inuyasha smiled too, he doesn't know how or why this happens, but every time he saw that smile, that soft sweet smile of hers, everything he worries about vanishes.

"I love her. Even in times like this, she still held that smile and made thing so much…so much peaceful and happier. If only I could repay her…if only I can show her how much love I can really give her"

"Inuyasha, are you okay. You were hurt too."

"Feh, these are just scratches, nothing serious."

Inuyasha grabs his robe and wraps it around Kagome, trying to keep her warm as the night blew cold wind from the river.

"Is that better"

"Inuyasha? Have you've been taking care of me this whole time?"

"yeah what of it"

"hee hee, thank you" Kagome giggled. Kagome scoots closer to Inuyasha relaxing in his arms completely overwhelm by his comfort. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush a little bit.

Inuyasha absorbs Kagome scent while relaxing his cheek on hair. They sit together in silence, absorb every presious moment together.

"It's nice. If feels so nice to be near him like this. Where we don't have to worry about demons or the jewel or anything, just loving each other. I truly wish that we can be like this forever, but…but that dream…my vision."

Inuyasha saw the sadness in Kagome eyes, and knew something was wrong.

"what the matter Kagome"

"I'm…scared"

"about the dream"

"not only that, I'm scared that if…if I fall more in love with you and you disappear….what…what will happen then…what will happen to me if you did die. I…I don't think I could live without you Inuyasha."

Kagome buries her face into Inuyasha's robe. The thought of the dream becoming a reality, the thought of Inuyasha dieing by her arms, was terrifying. Inuyasha felt Kagome's pain and so it too made his heart ache.

"Kagome"

Inuyasha held Kagome's chin as he stared at her with such caring eyes.

"I had the same dream too Kagome, and I promise that I won't let it end like that. I won't let anything like that happen to us, I won't let you fall into anyone hands. I lost someone like that once, I can't let it happen again….I can't let it happen to you. I'm going to protect you, Kagome I'm truly…I'm truly in love with you."

"Inuyasha"

"Every time I'm near you Kagome, I feel like I should do so much stuff for you. I want to do so much to make you happy, to make you smile, to ensure you that everything is alright, to protect you from harm in any way. You were the only women that make me feel this way, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. I'll never….never let anyone or anything take you away from me."

"Do…do you really mean that?"

"Yes…I do Kagome"

Tears ran down her eyes as Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha, kissing him on the cheek

"I don't think I'll ever feel this way about someone else besides you. I feel so happy when I'm with you Inuyasha, that why I always want to stay by your side, through the good and bad. Because I love you and I don't ever want us to part. I want to be with you forever too, Inuyasha."

"Kagome"

Inuyasha smiles as he leans down to capture Kagome's lips, kissing her passionately.

Kagome closed her eyes as she pulled into Inuyasha closer to feel the warmth of his body, letting her hands tangle freely in his hair.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's waist and laid his other hand on her head, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Both of their tongues meet and their kiss becomes more intense

Kagome breaks apart from his kiss for air. Inuyasha runs his claws through her ear and gently down to her neck.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too"

"Then become my…become my wife, my mate"

Kagome jumps into Inuyasha kissing him, while catches her by wrapping his arms around her sides.

"Yes. I'll become your wife…your mate"

Inuyasha pulls her into another as both their hearts pounded with joy. Both ate at eat other mouths, expressing all their love without hesitation. Their firey kiss becomes more serious that both began losing their balance. Slowly Inuyasha lies Kagome and himself on the ground. Kagome breaks away for air, but Inuyasha soon recaptures her lips, not wanting to stop.

The without realizing, Inuyasha began to pull down Kagome's skirt.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome wildly blush at the sight as they realizes her skirt was nearly past her knees.

"Ah! Kagome…I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha and draws him into another kiss. Inuyasha is stunned at her reaction, but it doesn't stop him from closing his eyes and falling into Kagome's sweet kiss. Slowly they broke away and Kagome places her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh, it's alright" Kagome whispered as she began to take off Inuyasha's torn white shirt. Inuyasha kissed her back and both slowly fell back down onto the ground.

As Inuyasha stroked her back with his hand, he pulls away Kagome's skirt from her legs and made his way down her neck to her chest

"Inuyasha"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tee hee. Well that was fun to write. I hope you guys like it I really been wanting to make a fiery chapter of Kagome and Inuyasha as I did with Sango and Miroku, so I just hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Farewell for now, and please review thank you


End file.
